Qui choisir?
by Virdiana
Summary: Lexa doit se rendre au mariage d'une de ses bonnes amies. Cependant cette célébration promet d'être riche en rebondissement. En effet, des fantômes de son passé amoureux resurgissent et ne semblent pas vouloir la laisser filer. Lexa sera pousser à faire un choix. Mais qui choisira-t-elle?
1. avant propos

**Avant propos : qui choisir**

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire. Oui je sais je n'ai pas fini ni Sorority ni Beautiful Stranger mais je vous assure que je vais m'y mettre^^ J'avais cette histoire en tête et il fallait que je l'écrive.  
Je vous posterais un chapitre par jour. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mon histoire ;)_

 _ps: ce premier chapitre n'est pas un réel chapitre, juste une petite note pour que vous compreniez le contexte et mes choix d'écriture._

Résumé :

Lexa est une jeune femme de 26 ans qui s'est exilée en Angleterre pour fuir son passé amoureux troublé et douloureux. Elle coule des jours paisibles à Londres en tant que préceptrice pour une famille londonienne qu'elle adore. Cependant, l'invitation au mariage d'une de ses amies la pousse à rentrer en France et à faire fasse à son passé. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas manquer cet événement qui durera tout un week-end même si ce séjour risque de rouvrir d'anciennes plaies. Cette célébration pourtant joyeuse promet de la plonger dans un maelström d'émotions qu'elle pensait alors enfouies tout au fond d'elle. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvera confronter aux fantômes de son passé ?

Mots de l'auteur :

Nous savons tous et toutes que Lexa et Clarke sont faites pour être ensemble, ce sont des âmes sœurs et lorsque l'on lit une fanfiction avec ces deux personnages, on s'attend forcément à ce qu'elles finissent ensemble et je ne dérogerais pas à cette règle. Mon récit parlera bien de l'histoire d'amour entre Lexa et Clarke. Néanmoins pour que cela soit plus intéressent et mystérieux, j'ai décidé que si Lexa sera nommée tout au long de mon écrit, le prénom de Clarke n'apparaîtra qu'à la toute fin. Ainsi vous pourrez vous interroger au fil des chapitres, essayer de deviner quel personnage est Clarke et bien sur la question que Lexa se posera tout au long de ce mariage. Qui choisir ?


	2. chapitre 1

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, toujours à moitié endormie. J'entends d'une oreille distraite le pilote nous remercier d'avoir choisi sa compagnie aérienne. Le vole s'est bien passé, je n'ai même pas vu les temps s'écouler, j'étais plongée dans un bon livre. Je patiente sagement confortablement installée dans mon siège, le temps que tout le monde sorte de l'appareil. Je n'aime pas être bousculée dans tous les sens, or mes compagnons de voyage semblent tous pressés de sortir de la coque de métal qui nous a gardé plusieurs heures dans ses entrailles. Une fois certaine que je ne risque plus de me faire pousser par n'importe qui, je récupère mon sac de voyage et descends de l'avion en adressant mon plus beau sourire à la charmante steward qui m'a rendu la traversé plus...agréable dirons nous. Un soupire d'aise m'échappe lorsque je repense à mes ébats avec cette charmante blonde.

Je regarde ma montre et grimace en voyant l'heure, je suis en retard et je sais par avance que cela ne va pas plaire à Louveteau. Je récupère ma valise sans me presser, retard pour retard, peu importe maintenant. Ma prédiction se réalise lorsque j'arrive dans le hall de l'aéroport où m'attend une charmante brune qui semble mécontente. Je suis heureuse de la revoir, notre dernière rencontre remonte à plusieurs mois. Elle est légèrement plus petite et menue que moi, je remarque qu'elle a toujours la même coupe de cheveux, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit.

 **-Tu exagères ! Comment peux-tu être aussi en retard alors que j'ai vu tous les autres passagers défiler un à un devant moi ?** S'exclame mon amie.

Je hausse les épaules avec un grand sourire, je sais qu'elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps à ma mine réjouie. Encore une fois, mes suppositions sont exactes et je vois mon amie sourire à son tour avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la réceptionne tant bien que mal, amusée par son exubérance.

 **-Tu m'as tellement manqué !** Chuchote-elle, un sanglot perceptible dans sa voix alors que ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise à carreaux rouges.

Je la sers plus fort contre moi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en est de même pour moi. Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde et elle le sait, elle me connait tellement bien.

Une fois les effusions de joie mêlées de larmes terminées, nous sortons du bâtiment puis nous dirigeons vers le parking. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel devant la voiture qu'elle a choisi de louer, une audi noire décapotable.

 **-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas ainsi voyons. Avoue qu'elle est cool !**

Je rigole en mettant ma valise et mon sac dans le coffre de la voiture. Je ne suis pas surprise par son choix de véhicule, elle aime la vitesse depuis toujours. Je m'installe sur le siège passager pendant que mon amie prend la place du conducteur. Je vois la satisfaction briller dans ses yeux bruns lorsqu'elle allume le moteur qui ronronne. Elle sort lentement du parking, soucieuse de ne pas abimer son nouveau jouet.

Louveteau m'a vraiment manqué, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant 6 ans et n'avons jamais vécu sur le même continent. Depuis des années, l'une rend visite à l'autre pendant les vacances d'été durant plusieurs semaines. Je chéris chacun de ses moments, le plaisir de la revoir me fait oublier le calvaire qui m'attend d'ici quelques heures.

 **\- Retire-moi cet air sinistre de ton visage Ourson.** M'ordonne-t-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je souris instantanément en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom. C'est un petit truc entre nous, nous ne nous appelons presque jamais par nos prénoms et ce depuis le début. Les seules exceptions sont lorsque l'une de nous est en colère contre l'autre, ce qui arrive peu souvent. Elle est fan de tout ce qui peut entourer les loups, quand a moi ma grande proportion à dormir n'importe quand voir même à hiberner en hiver et à manger n'importe quoi lui a toujours fait pensé à un ours, d'où nos surnoms.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?**

Mon air choqué doit être une réponse suffisante car elle éclate de rire. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de la voir.

 **-C'est à cause du mariage ? Tu redoutes de LA voir ?** Me questionne-t-elle doucement.

Je détourne le regard, me concentrant sur le paysage. La circulation est peu dense et très vite les bâtiments laissent place à des champs. Mon amie accélère sur la route déserte, attendant patiemment que je réponde à sa question mais je me mure dans le silence. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni d'y penser. Pourtant j'y pense depuis des mois, depuis que j'ai reçu ce sms de malheur. Je vivais bien avant, je ne me posais pas trente six milles questions, je ne redoutais pas d'assister au mariage d'une de mes meilleurs amies mais ce message à tout changer. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et ouvre la conversation que j'ai avec mon amie Octavia. Je fais défiler la conversation jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherche.

« **Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes à mon mariage et Lincoln aussi a hâte de te voir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu as vraiment abusé en partant si loin de nous tous... On se revoit le 18 Juillet ma belle bisous 3**

 **Ps : Elle sera là aussi, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de soucis »**

Je sers mon poing libre pendant que la colère me submerge. Bien sûr que ça me pose un souci de savoir qu'ELLE sera là. J'ai failli annuler mon voyage en France quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, c'est Louveteau qui m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Octavia est mon amie et son mariage est tellement important pour elle que je serais une bien piètre amie si je n'étais pas présente.

J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Je ne me mets pas facilement en colère d'habitude mais CETTE fille me rend dingue, littéralement. Une fois l'énervement passé, je me retourne vers mon amie.

 **-Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner.** Ma voix ne tremble pas, je n'aime pas parler mais j'ai toujours su m'exprimer clairement sans que mes émotions ne paraissent.

Elle me sourit gentiment, consciente que mes remerciements sont sincères.

Lorsque je l'ai appelé une semaine après avoir reçu le message d'Octavia pour lui demander de m'accompagner à un mariage elle a tout de suite accepté, repoussant ses projets de vacances pour moi. Nous devions nous voir chez moi à Londres durant le mois d'août comme chaque année depuis mon déménagement, pourtant elle a avancé son voyage pour me soutenir. Son vol depuis Québec a atterrie quelques jours plus tôt que moi et elle en a profité pour visiter la région alsacienne en attendant mon arrivé.

Elle allume la radio et nous avalons les kilomètres dans une ambiance tranquille et sereine. Le soleil caresse ma peau agréablement pendant que le vent fait volter mes longs cheveux bruns. Je juche mes ray ban aviator noires sur mon nez et je vois Louveteau pouffer de rire. Elle se moque de mon choix de lunettes de soleil, selon elle, j'ai trop regardé Top Gun mais tant pis pour elle, moi j'aime ce style.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir traversé plusieurs cols aux virages abruptes, nous arrivons dans une charmante petite vallée bordée par un lac, la forêt tout autour de nous nous coupe du reste du monde. Plusieurs canoës voguent sur la surface brillante de l'eau azur. La voiture s'enfonce dans une allée menant à un gigantesque chalet dans lequel le mariage doit se dérouler et les inviter loger quelques jours. Les époux ne seront unis que demain, ce soir une soirée de vie de jeune fille est prévue sur place avec les amies et les membres féminins des familles des époux pendant que les amis de Lincoln et le reste de la famille feront la fête dans la ville la plus proche à une quinzaine de kilomètres de là.

Les pneus de la voiture crissent sur les graviers pendant que mon amie se gare sur un parking à moitié plein. Je suis soulagée de constater que nous ne sommes pas les dernières arrivées. Nous sortons du véhicule et récupérons nos affaires. J'enfile ma veste en cuir, dont je ne me sépare que très peu souvent et prends mon sac de voyage pendant que mon amie se débat pour faire rouler sa valise dans les graviers.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entré de la bâtisse, une grande brune aux yeux pétillants court vers nous le sourire aux lèvres. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je dois rattraper in extremis l'une de mes amies. Je la fais tourner dans les airs pendant que sa robe d'été virevolte. Je la repose au sol et me décale légèrement pour inclure mon amie canadienne dans la conversation.

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin arrivée Lexa ! Et tu dois être le louveteau de miss mutisme non ?** Demande Octavia fière de sa blague alors que je me renfrogne un peu.

 **-Oui c'est tout à faire ça ! Ravie de te rencontrer et mes félicitations pour ton futur mariage.**

Je sens d'ores et déjà que c'est deux là vont bien s'entendre. Nous échangeons quelques banalités sur nos voyages respectifs puis Octavia nous invite à la suivre pendant qu'elle nous fait une visite sommaire du chalet. Le salon est gigantesque comme le reste du bâtiment. Elle nous montre la cuisine à la pointe de la technologie mais je m'en désintéresse rapidement. Je n'ai jamais été une grande cuisinière. Mon intérêt se ravive lorsqu'elle nous fait visiter la bibliothèque. Les murs sont couverts de bibliothèques remplies à rebord de livres. Cependant ce qui attire véritablement mon regard est le magnifique piano au fond de la pièce, juste à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Elle nous quitte la pièce et nous la suivons à l'étage où elle nous montre nos chambres respectives.

Le chalet est vraiment immense et contient des dizaines de chambres, ce qui va sûrement poser un problème pour se repérer lorsque les invités auront un ou deux verres de trop dans le nez. Je mémorise l'itinéraire pour parvenir à la mienne ne souhaitant pas me retrouver dans la chambre d'un ou d'une inconnue par mégarde. Quoique si l'inconnue en question est une jolie jeune femme, je ne ferais pas trop ma difficile. Celle de Louveteau est à côté de la mienne, bien qu'elle soit comptée comme mon « plus un », Octavia m'a assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas à partager ma chambre, la place ne manquant pas. Je me rappelle lorsque j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mon amie canadienne, elle a fait un mauvais sous-entendu graveleux et je me souviens en avoir ri de longues minutes. Nous avons toujours eu une relation un peu ambiguë, une sorte de jeu de séduction toujours présent sans que cela n'altère notre amitié pour ma plus grande joie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais la perdre à cause d'une histoire entre nous deux qui aurait mal fini.

Octavia nous abandonne à nos chambres respectives et je salue ma canadienne avant de pénétrer dans la mienne. Je laisse mes affaires en plan dans la pièce sans défaire mes bagages puis vais m'écrouler sur le lit moelleux gigantesque qui occupe la pièce spacieuse décorée avec goût. Je ne compte absolument pas ranger mes affaires dans les grands placards que je vois sur le côté gauche de la pièce, nous ne restons que deux nuits. Je rigole sous cape en pensant aux réprimandes que Louveteau ne manquera pas de me faire. J'entends d'ici sa voix prendre un timbre sévère pour me dire que mes vêtements seront tous froissés et que je devrais les ranger et non les laisser dans ma valise.  
Couchée sur mon lit, je mets mes écouteurs et ferme les yeux. Je me laisse emporter par la musique qui me berce. La soirée ne sera que dans plusieurs heures, j'ai largement le temps de faire une petite sieste. Je m'endors en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer à cette soirée, ce qui pourrait se passer lorsque je la reverrais ELLE.

Je m'éveille progressivement, les rayons du soleil déclinant caressent mon visage. Je grogne légèrement, j'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps au lit mais un coup d'œil à la montre attachée à mon poignet droit m'indique que je ne peux plus me permettre ce petit plaisir. Il me reste moins d'une heure pour me préparer et je ne dois surtout pas être en retard si je ne veux pas qu'Octavia me passe un savon. Autant Louveteau ne m'impression pas avec ses gros yeux, autant si Octavia se met en colère contre moi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Je retire mes écouteurs branchés à mon téléphone et mets la musique à fond. Alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je jure tout bas, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu et reprends mon chemin. Je me déshabille rapidement et file sous la douche. L'eau brûlante cascadant sur mon corps finit de me réveiller. Je cherche du regard le shampoing puis m'en saisis et entreprends de laver mes longs cheveux bruns. Une fois la tâche réalisée, je m'occupe de mon corps puis sors de la douche. La douche n'a pas duré très longtemps et je constate que j'ai largement assez de temps. J'enroule une serviette blanche autour de moi lorsque je réalise que j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements avec moi dans la salle d'eau. C'est en sortant de la salle de bain que je perçois des coups répétitifs à la porte de ma suite. Le son m'agace rapidement pendant que je cherche dans ma valise une tenue décente pour ce soir. J'ai beau me dire que la personne qui s'est mis en tête de défoncer ma porte va partir si je ne réponds pas, je perds patience. Je me dirige alors rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvre brutalement.

 **-Quoi ?** Je demande avec énervement.

Une jeune femme blonde, dans la vingtaine, sursaute et recule d'un pas.

 **-Je suis désolée, je...Lexa ? C'est bien toi ?** Me demande la jeune femme.

Je reste interdite quand je réalise de qui il s'agit. Mes exes ont-elles décidé de se donner rendez-vous à ce mariage ?

 **-Hey, ça faisait longtemps Blondie**. Je la salue sans grande conviction.

Cela m'est étrange de la retrouver après tout ce temps. Nous nous sommes quittés i ans et même si nous nous étions promis de rester en contact, nous nous sommes rapidement perdues de vue. C'est en partie à cause d'elle que j'ai fui la France direction l'Angleterre sans un regard en arrière.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais au mariage d'Octavia, je pensais que tu étais à Londres.**

 **-C'est mon amie, je n'allais pas rater ça.** Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Le mouvement de mon corps fait dériver les yeux de Blondie, jusque là sur mon visage, à mon buste.

 **-Hum, pourrais-tu t'habiller, s'il te plait ?** Demande-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Je réalise alors que je suis toujours vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain. Je la vois me détailler d'un regard tout aussi gêné qu'intéressé.

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu es déconcentrée ?** Dis-je en lui décrochant mon plus beau sourire de séductrice hors-pair.

Autant je n'aime habituellement pas parler, autant j'ai toujours adoré taquiner la gente féminine. Mon sourire et la situation pour le moins caucasse a dû lui rappeler des souvenirs car je la vois soudainement rougir violemment et son regard se replonger dans mes yeux. Je ne dis rien, la laissant prendre la parole.

 **-Bref. Je toque à ta porte depuis une bonne demi-heure. Toutes les autres chambres sont vides et j'ai entendu de la musique provenant de la tienne. J'ai oublié mon chargeur et j'attends un coup de fil très important, je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter le tien ?** Me demande-t-elle avec une expression suppliante.

Je ne sais pas de qui est ce coup de fil mais elle a l'air d'y tenir. J'acquiesce puis la laisse en plan pour fouiller dans mon sac resté sur mon lit. Je récupère le chargeur puis me retourne, je surprends ses yeux avides sur mon corps. Je lui souris avec espièglerie, nous savons toutes les deux que je l'ai prise en flagrant délit de mattage mais je ne dis rien et elle me remercie d'un regard soulagé. Je lui tends l'objet de sa convoitise pendant qu'elle me remercie une nouvelle fois. Elle part, sûrement vers sa chambre, se retourne et me lance une dernière phrase.

 **-Ne sois pas en retard ce soir !**

Ma réputation n'est plus a faire, je me remémore toutes les fois où je suis arrivée en retard à l'un de nos rencards. Elle avait beau dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas, je l'ai toujours admiré pour avoir supporté mon manque de ponctualité pendant plus d'un an.

Je retourne me préparer, consciente qu'il me reste peu de temps. Je sors un jean noir avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise. Bien sûr j'ai conscience que je devrais faire un effort vestimentaire pour cette soirée de vie de jeune fille mais je sais aussi que demain je vais devoir supporter une robe choisie spécialement par Octavia pour moi alors tant pis pour le glamour ce soir, je préfère une tenue confortable vu ce qui m'attend demain. Qui plus est, j'adore porter des chemises alors pourquoi m'en priver.

Une fois habillée je me sèche les cheveux, encore humide de ma douche. Pendant que la chaleur de l'appareil fait son office, je repense à ma rencontre avec Blondie. Bien sûr je savais qu'elle et Octavia étaient amies puisque collègues dans le même établissement, cependant je ne pensais pas la retrouvais ici pour ce week-end. J'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire je ne me souviens pas qu'Octavia m'est prévenue de sa présence même si en soi cela ne me gêne pas tant que cela. Certes nous avons eu un passif amoureux, mais cette histoire est derrière moi et de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts.

Je suis toujours perdue dans mes souvenirs avec Blondie lorsque j'entends la porte de ma chambre claquer, je sais tout de suite qui est entré.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ;)_

 _et merci pour vos reviews!_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

 **-Tu pourrais au moins toquer.** Dis-je, juste pour la forme.

 **-J'espérais te surprendre encore à demi-nue et trempée, c'est raté !** S'explique avec amusement Louveteau.

Je lui jette ma serviette, jusque là en boule sur le lavabo. Elle l'évite en rigolant. Je la regarde alors, elle porte une robe rouge courte qui lui arrive un peu au dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux sont relâchés et légèrement bouclés, son maquillage léger lui va à ravir. Je siffle pour marquer mon approbation.

Elle me sourit puis s'approche de moi qui suis face à mon miroir dans la salle bain. Elle vient m'enlacer, sa poitrine contre mon dos, ses bras autour de mes hanches avec son menton sur mon épaule. Je repose le sèche-cheveux en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Tu m'as manqué cette année**. Elle répond à ma question muette.

J'étreins ses bras autour de moi. Elle a toujours eu plus de mal que moi à supporter nos séparations. C'est ma meilleur amie et je suis la sienne, je sais qu'elle a du mal avec le fait que nous vivions sur des continents différents mais il est hors de question que j'emménage au Canada, je ne supporterais jamais ses hivers à -30, et elle ne veut ni quitter son boulot ni sa famille pour me rejoindre. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me morfondre à cause d'une situation que je ne peux pas résoudre.

L'instant mélancolique passé, je vois son sourire revenir et elle se met à me parler de tout un tas de chose pendant que je finis de me préparer. Je lui pose quelques questions sur son boulot qu'elle adore et c'est avec excitation qu'elle me parle d'un nouveau contrat juteux qui l'emballe plus que de coutumes.

Cinq minutes avant le début de la soirée, je suis enfin prête et nous descendons dans l'immense salon du chalet où doit se dérouler la fête. Plusieurs canapés occupent la pièce ainsi que des tables garnies de petits plats et de beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool. Je sens que cette soirée promet d'être intéressante même si je sais d'ores et déjà que je vais devoir faire attention à la consommation d'alcool de Louveteau si je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse par danser sur l'une de ces tables. Quoique avec sa tenue particulièrement sexy et son talent pour les danses lascives, je serais ravie de me rincer l'œil, en tout amitié évidement.

J'observe les convives. Je reconnais quelques personnes, Octavia parle avec l'une de ses sœurs ainsi qu'une collègue de l'école où elle travaille. Près d'une cheminé, je vois Blondie en grande conversation avec une cousine de la future mariée. Une vingtaine d'autres personnes sont présentes, membres de la famille, amies, collègues que je connais plus ou moins voir pas du tout. Je ne suis pas très sociable au prime abord. Il me faut du temps pour me détendre en présence d'une nouvelle personne ce qui explique que beaucoup me pensent timide alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis juste en retrait et solitaire. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas de mon amie canadienne qui est déjà partie se faire de nouvelles amies. Je l'entends d'ailleurs discuter de son équipe de hockey préférée avec une jeune femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années en robe verte plutôt décolletée.

Alors que je me tiens un peu en retrait dans un coin à observer les personnes présentes, mon attention est attirée par une nouvelle venue. C'est ELLE.

Mes yeux la détaillent rapidement. Elle porte une robe bleue foncée qui souligne à la perfection ses courbes. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadent dans son dos et son sourire carmin éclaire toute la pièce. Elle ne m'a pas remarqué alors je peux l'observer de tout mon soûl. Elle s'approche d'Octavia et se met à discuter avec elle. Je vois mon amie froncer les sourcilles, elle semble passablement énervée sans que je ne devine pourquoi. Je les vois discuter encore un moment, ELLE insiste pour qu'Octavia lui dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit jusqu'à ce que la future mariée souffle bruyamment et ne se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux croisent mon regard avec une pointe de regret au fond des yeux, elle semble chercher mon pardon. Je comprends alors qu'ELLE voulait savoir où j'étais et que mon amie vient de le lui indiquer. Mes soupçons se confirment lorsque je reporte mon regard sur la belle blonde à la robe bleue qui me dévisage à présent. Je soutiens son regard avec défis, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Elle finit par détourner les yeux après de très longues secondes.

Je me dirige vers la table contenant de l'alcool la plus proche, attrape une bouteille sans regarder de quoi il s'agit puis sors du salon par une baie vitrée ouverte qui donne sur une terrasse.

Je me retrouve seule dans la nuit face au lac. La lune scintillante se reflète dans l'eau miroitante. J'observe le paysage devant moi en inspirant profondément l'air pur des montagnes. La musique de la fête me parvient étouffée, je bois au goulot de la bouteille et grimace en sentant le goût. Rhum. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les alcools forts, je préfère la bière en générale mais peu importe cela fera l'affaire.

Je sens le souffle tiède du vent me caresser le visage. C'est plutôt agréable et je décide de rester tranquillement ici plutôt que de retourner dans le salon étouffant. Je cherche des yeux où m'asseoir et repère des fauteuils rembourrés contre le mur du chalet. Je me dirige vers l'un d'eux et me laisse choir. Je respire lentement pour calmer mon esprit et les battements trop rapides de mon cœur. Je porte une nouvelle fois le goulot à mes lèvres et prends une longue rasade. Le liquide me brûle la gorge. J'entends quelqu'un marcher vers moi, je ne prends pas la peine de regarder de qui il peut bien s'agir, cela m'est égale.

 **-Tu profites de la vue ?** Me questionne une voix douce.

Je souris doucement en reconnaissant Blondie et l'invite d'un geste de la main à me rejoindre. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et je lui passe la bouteille de rhum. Elle boit sans se méfier et tousse juste après, déclenchant un rire puissant chez moi.

 **-C'est pas drôle !** Me dit-elle même si elle rit aussi. **Depuis quand tu bois ce genre de chose ? De nous deux c'était plutôt moi celle qui buvait des alcools forts non ?**

Elle a raison, je me contentais toujours de bière lors de nos soirées ensemble pendant qu'elle buvait un peu n'importe quoi. Elle se plaignait de mon haleine houblonnée à chaque fois mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de m'embrasser fiévreusement dès qu'elle le pouvait.

 **-J'évolue.** Je lui réponds avec un air mystérieux.

Quelques minutes passent sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne brisent le silence même si je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Elle a toujours été bavarde, je me contentais souvent de l'écouter parler en répondant de temps en temps pour qu'elle poursuive son quasi monologue. J'aimais sa voix et c'est toujours le cas. Sa voix m'apaisait, son timbre chaud me réchauffait.

 **-Alors, c'est comment Londres ?** Finit-elle par lâcher.

J'étais sûre qu'elle craquerait et ça me fait rire, elle me regarde avec des gros yeux comme pour me dire d'arrêter de me moquer d'elle, même si au fond nous savons toutes d'eux qu'elle apprécie que je la taquine autant qu'elle aime m'entendre rire.

 **-Bien, mon job me plaît beaucoup, j'ai pas mal de temps pour visiter et lire. Le seul bémol est la pluie.** Je réponds.

Elle me pose beaucoup de questions sur ce que je fais. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittées, je venais de décrocher mon diplôme de professeur des écoles haut la main. Je suis partie à Londres lorsque j'ai reçu une proposition pour devenir préceptrice chez une famille londonienne. Le salaire plus qu'intéressant et le besoin de partir loin de tout ce que je connaissais m'ont poussé à accepter la proposition. Depuis trois ans maintenant j'enseigne à deux adorables enfants, Georges 12 ans et Elizabeth 8 ans. Je réponds à chacune de ses interrogations et la questionne aussi de temps en temps. Cela me fait du bien de la retrouver, nous échangeons plusieurs blagues, la discussion est facile avec elle. L'alcool passe d'une bouche à l'autre et nous finissons par finir la bouteille.

Je me relève, j'ai chaud. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore trop bu, je tiens bien l'alcool de manière général mais il n'en va pas de même pour Blondie qui lorsqu'elle me suit et se lève, chancelle sur ses appuis. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son bras, je m'assure qu'elle est stable. Nous sommes proches l'une de l'autre, peut être même trop proche. Je la vois regarder ma bouche pendant qu'elle se lèche les lèvres. Elle ne doit pas s'en rendre compte mais elle me dévore des yeux. Je me racle la gorge et m'éloigne d'elle pour rejoindre la balustrade un peu plus loin. Je m'y accoude et inspire profondément pour chasser les brumes d'alcool et de désir. Elle me rejoint, nos avant-bras se touchent. Je sens la chaleur de son corps si proche du mien.

 **-Tu vois cette constellation ? C'est la grande ours.** J'explique en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

 **-C'est vrai ?** Me demande-t-elle avec candeur et émerveillement.

 **-Je n'en ai aucune idée.** Je lui réponds en rigolant.

 **-Hé !** Me réprimande-t-elle avec une tape sur mon épaule.

Nous nous sourions toutes les deux et soudainement je me revois des années auparavant, elle semble vouloir que je l'embrasse comme avant.

 **-Hey, Lexa ! Je te cherche depuis une heure ! Octavia nous attend dans le salon on va faire des jeux !** Nous interrompt Louveteau.

Blondie s'écarte brusquement de moi comme si elle revenait d'une transe, brisant ainsi la tension qui régnait entre nous. Elle bégaie qu'elle doit aller se rafraîchir et rentre subitement dans le chalet.

 **-J'ai gâché quelque chose ?** S'inquiète mon amie.

 **-Non.**

Je me contente de cette réponse et ma canadienne n'insiste pas. Nous rentrons à notre tour pendant qu'elle me raconte tout ce que j'ai loupé en m'exilant sur la terrasse.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans le salon, la chaleur de la pièce m'étonne. Il faisait bien meilleur sur la terrasse, je pense alors un instant à y retourner mais Louveteau m'en dissuade d'un regard comme si elle savait à quoi je pensais. Je soupire, résignée.

Octavia invite toutes ses convives à s'installer sur les canapés et fauteuils du salon. Je me retrouve coincée entre Louveteau et une tante de la future mariée. Blondie se trouve sur un canapé devant à ma gauche et ELLE se trouve en face de la blonde à ma droite. Mon trouble doit être perceptible car ma canadienne pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour me rassurer, je lui souris pour la remercier. C'est à se moment que je perçois le regard noir que les deux blondes posent sur cette main sur ma jambe. Je fais mine de rien et écoute Octavia.

- **Comme c'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille et que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de participer pour me faire plaisir,** je vois mon amie me regarder en disant cela, comme si cette phrase m'était adressée, **je ne veux aucune plainte quand aux jeux que j'ai choisi !**

J'apprends avec horreur que le premier jeu est un quiz sur Octavia elle même et que celle qui donnera le moins de bonnes réponses recevra un gage. Les questions s'enchaînent et je remarque avec dépit que je ne serais pas capable de répondre à la moitié des questions.

 **-Lexa... quelle est ma pizza préférée ?** Me demande-t-elle avec un air diabolique.

Les autres semblent ravies de me voir ainsi en galère. J'ai beau réfléchir je ne m'en souviens pas, enfin je ne pense même pas l'avoir su un jour.

 **-Hum...Regina ?** Je tente pour la forme.

 **-Tu me déçois ! C'est hawaïenne !**

Je hausse les épaules puis lui fait mon plus bel air de chien battu pour me faire pardonner, elle rit et passe à d'autres questions. Les tours s'enchaînent et même Louveteau semble en savoir plus que moi. Je sais que la future mariée ne m'en veut pas à chaque mauvaise réponse que je donne, elle me connait, ce n'est pas contre elle si je suis distraite et ne retiens pas ce genre de chose. Elle a conscience que je l'aime même si je ne connais pas la marque de son parfum favori. Le tour se finit et sans surprise je suis déclarée grande perdante. Je sens SON regard brûlant sur moi mais je me contrains à ne pas y prêter attention.

 **-Bon alors il est temps de te donner un gage ma très chère amie**. S'exclame Octavia visiblement ravie que je sois la malheureuse victime de son jeu. **Tu as de la chance il est minuit alors ton gage est tout trouvé ! Tu vas faire un bain de minuit dans le lac !**

Je la regarde avec un regard noir. Son idée est stupide, je vais attraper la crève. Louveteau est hilare à côté de moi et m'encourage avec entrain. Rapidement le reste des convives se joignent à elle et scandent mon prénom. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais je résiste quand même pour la forme.

 **-Ho aller Lexa ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles !** Lance à la cantonade Blondie.

Je me lève d'un bond, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée. Je sors sur la terrasse, bientôt suivie par tout le monde. Je me déshabille prestement ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements, ne voulant pas mouiller mes habits. Et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoique que ce soit je prends appuie sur la rambarde et me jette à l'eau. Bien sûr ma contemplation du paysage plus tôt dans la soirée m'a permis de voir que l'eau était profonde et qu'aucun rocher ne se trouvait autour de la terrasse mais cela, les autres ne le savent pas et j'entends plusieurs cris horrifiés quand je disparais dans le vide.

Je plonge en piqué dans l'eau. Elle est plus chaude que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais tout de même fraîche. Je reste un peu sous l'eau en retenant ma respiration pour faire paniquer quelque peu mes spectatrices. Je sais que ce n'est pas très mature mais peu importe, je suis trempée à cause d'elles alors j'estime qu'une petite frayeur n'est que justice.

Je crève la surface du lac, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les applaudissements des autres.

 **-Espèce d'imbécile !** Me crie Octavia.

Je l'éclabousse, joueuse, et elle s'éloigne en riant. Je nage jusqu'à la balustrade et me hisse à la force des bras sur la terrasse. Je sais que je n'ai pas à rougir de mon corps, je suis plutôt sportive, surtout depuis que je suis à Londres. J'ai le temps pour pratiquer du sport et je ne m'en prive pas. C'est dégoulinante d'eau que je prends pied sur le sol ferme. La tante d'Octavia qui était assise à côté de moi m'apporte une serviette et je la remercie chaleureusement. Je me sèche rapidement pendant que plusieurs personnes rentrent continuer la soirée dans le salon. Quelques personnes discutent sur la terrasse, d'autres m'observent ou plutôt me dévorent du regard. Je surprends Louveteau qui me matte éhontément, elle me fait même un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire en secouant la tête. Blondie est là aussi, le désir brille dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle me lance un coup d'œil lascif. Elle rejoint les autres dans le salon, non sans se retourner une ou deux fois en chemin. ELLE me regarde aussi, je fais de même, avec défis.

 **-Tu veux quelque chose ?** Je demande pour la provoquer.

 **-Non, j'observe la vue**. Me rétorque-t-ELLE, hautaine.

Si magnifiquement hautaine et glaciale. J'avais pour habitude de la surnommer la princesse de glace lorsque nous étions au lycée. J'ai toujours détesté autant qu'adoré ses yeux bleus glaciales.

Je décide de mettre fin à ce simulacre de conversation. Je retourne dans le salon où la fête bat son plein. Octavia a mis la musique à fond tandis que les lumières sont tamisées. Le parquet s'est transformé en piste de danse.

Un tiers des invitées sont parties se coucher pour être en forme demain. Celles qui restent semblent bien décidées à profiter de la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Je me dirige vers l'un des bars improvisés pour me désaltérer. Je me sers un verre d'eau, je pense avoir assez abusé tout à l'heure sur la terrasse. J'observe les convives, certaines dansent, d'autres discutent ensembles, des blagues sont échangées, j'entends des rires et je souris. La bonne humeur ambiante me fait oublier le désagréable échange de deux pauvres phrases que j'ai eu avec ELLE. Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher je la cherche du regard. Je la repère, un verre à la main, entrain de parler à une cousine d'Octavia, Mégane, une rousse aux yeux verts avec un short indécemment court et un haut ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. La blonde semble mal à l'aise, elle garde un sourire poli de façade mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle aimerait être ailleurs. Je devine sans mal la teneur de leur conversation puisque je connais plutôt intimement Mégane. C'est une allumeuse invétérée et au vu du vacillement qui le prend de temps en temps, elle a dû boire plus que de raison. Je n'ai jamais regretté aucune de mes relations passées mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu l'idée du siècle lorsque j'ai mise dans mon lit la cousine de mon amie, il y a quelques années. J'éprouve des sentiments contrastés en les voyant interagir toutes les deux, je suis à la fois compatissante pour ELLE et un peu jalouse du gringue que lui fait Mégane. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de l'être et qu'en temps normal je ne le suis pas mais peut être que la fatigue combinée au choc de LA revoir à cette soirée me met la tête en vrac.

 **-Hé ! On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un ! Qui est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ?** Me questionne Louveteau qui m'a rejointe à l'instant.

Je hausse les épaules, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle. Cependant elle n'est pas dupe et suit mon regard avant que je ne détourne le mien.

 **-Ha... je vois. Aller viens on va te changer les idées !** S'exclame-t-elle en me tirant vers la « piste de danse ».

Je rechigne à la suivre mais elle me tient fermement et je ne me sens pas de faire une esclandre. Je la laisse m'entraîner avec elle puis une fois au milieu des autres danseuses je commence à bouger au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés. Peu à peu, j'oublis mes préoccupations et me concentre sur les pulsations qui sortent des enceintes. Durant de longues minutes, je me déchaîne et m'amuse sans restriction. Je danse plusieurs fois collées-serrées avec Louveteau, indifférente aux regards noirs qu'ELLE nous jette alors qu'elle discute toujours avec Mégane. Je remarque que la sœur de Lincoln, une jolie métisse aux cheveux bouclés les a rejoint. Je sais qu'elle est amie avec ELLE. Même si c'est méchant, je me réjouis de voir SA mine sombre. Cependant, ma bonne humeur me quitte lorsque je m'aperçois que Blondie aussi nous regarde, une pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux. Soudain, l'envie de danser et de m'amuser me quitte. Je m'excuse auprès de mon amie, prétextant le besoin de me désaltérer.

Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau, Blondie n'est plus dans la pièce, elle a dû sortir sans que je ne la vois le faire. Alors que je m'apprête à partir à sa recherche, je suis interrompue.

 **-Un verre d'eau à une soirée de vie de jeune fille ? Tu me déçois Lexa.** Me lance quelqu'un, une verre à la main.

Je trinque avec la nouvelle arrivante, Gaïa, la fameuse sœur de Lincoln.. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec elle lorsque mon amie nous a présenté il y a quelques années lors d'un anniversaire surprise pour le futur marié.

 **-Je t'ai vu danser avec ton amie canadienne, vous aviez l'air...proche.** Dit -elle avec malice.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise de sa question.

- **On se connait depuis un moment, c'est une bonne amie.** Je réponds sans entrer dans les détails.

 **-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ?** Poursuit-elle.

Je prends mon temps pour réfléchir à ce que je veux révéler de ma vie.

 _7 ans plus tôt._

 _Je jouais sur mon ordi comme j'en avais l'habitude. En deuxième année de Licence, j'étais plus préoccupée par mes jeux en ligne que par mes études aux grands damnes de mes parents. Peut être étais-je une geek, mais je préférais me plonger dans ce monde ainsi que dans mes lectures fantastiques, plutôt que de bachoter mes cours. Ce fut justement par le biais d'un de ses jeux qu'un beau jour de Juin je rencontrai une jeune canadienne. Nous étions toutes deux accros au même jeu et partagions beaucoup de points communs ainsi qu'une vision similaire de la vie.  
Au début nous ne communiquions que par l'intermédiaire de ce jeu puis nous échangeâmes nos coordonnées afin de discuter avec plus de facilité._

 _Les jours passèrent, nous devînmes de plus en plus proches, discutant de tout et de rien, de nos vies respectives, de nos rêves, nos espoirs, nos craintes. C'était tellement plus facile de lui parler à elle des difficultés que je pouvais rencontrer dans ma vie plutôt que de m'en ouvrir à mes amis de la faculté. Elle me parlait aussi, j'aimais beaucoup lire ce qu'elle m'envoyait, je restais des heures tard le soir avec elle à échanger des messages. Cela dura une année puis nous nous rencontrâmes enfin. Finis les messages, place à la vie réelle._

 _Elle vint en France durant les vacances d'été. Elle passa plusieurs jours chez une amie de sa connaissance dans l'Ouest du pays puis se rendit à Strasbourg, là où je vivais. Mes parents, plutôt compréhensifs, acceptèrent qu'elle loge chez nous lors de son séjour._

 _J'allai la chercher à la gare. Étonnement je ne ressentais aucune appréhension, seulement de l'impatience. Lorsque je la vis finalement sortir de la gare, un grand sourire me vint et je me dirigeai vers elle, euphorique._

 _J'avais encore quelques examens à passer, elle visita la ville pendant que j'effectuais mes derniers contrôles. Lorsque je fus enfin libérée de mes obligations et que mes vacances débutèrent nous nous rendîmes dans les Vosges pour passer la semaine une résidence secondaire que possédait mes parents.  
Je lui fis visiter les environs, notre relation se renforça et nous convînmes à la fin de son séjour d'instaurer une tradition nouvelle. Nous nous verrions chaque année durant la période estivale._

 **-Un concours de circonstances dirons-nous**. Je réponds enfin à Gaïa.

 **-Tu n'es pas bien loquace ce soir je trouve.** Rétorque-t-elle.

 **-Comme souvent non ?** Je souris en sirotant mon verre d'eau.

 **-Tu marques un point. Aller Lexa, ne joue pas ta mystérieuse, réponds.**

Elle tente un sourire mais quelque chose cloche. Elle a toujours respecté auparavant que je ne réponde pas forcément à ses questions. Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie et elle le sait. Cependant son insistance me perturbe. Une idée saugrenue me vient à l'esprit.

- **Pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu autant ?** Je demande pour confirmer mes soupçons.

 **-Je...enfin... tu sais, je m'intéresse à ta vie c'est tout.** Bégaie-t-elle.

 **-Tu t'intéresses à ma vie ou alors tu réunis des informations pour ton amie ?** Je continue mon interrogatoire en dirigeant mon regard vers la blonde la robe bleue qui nous observe de ses yeux toujours aussi froids.

 **-Je suis désolée, elle me l'a demandé et… enfin bref.** S'excuse-t-elle penaude.

Je hausse les épaules et la laisse seule. SES manigances pour connaître ma vie m'agacent. Je préfère rejoindre ma canadienne qui discute désormais calmement avec la future mariée. Alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur, Octavia me sourit avec un air diabolique, je devine alors qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée qui ne va certainement pas me plaire.

 **-J'ai une idée de jeu !** S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. **On va faire un "Je n'ai jamais"!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) N_ _'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, vos hypothèses, ect._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes toutes réunies dans le salon, assises sur les canapés. Il doit être 2 heures du matin, la plupart des invitées sont alcoolisées et ravies à l'idée de jouer au jeu stupide de la mariée. Chaque joueuse devra énoncer à voix haute une chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite et celles qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire une gorgée d'alcool. Je souffle de dépit.

 **-Arrête de faire la tête Ourson. Tu n'as pas envie de connaître tous les vilains secrets de tes amies?** Essaie de me convaincre Louveteau.

Je ne veux pas l'avouer, mais c'est vrai que je suis curieuse de nature. Je pourrais apprendre deux ou trois informations croustillantes pour m'en servir plus tard contre Octavia. Cependant quelque chose me retenait.

 **-Le souci n'est pas que je connaisse les secrets des autres, mais plutôt qu'on apprenne les miens**. Je réplique.

J'aime garder mes secrets, je ne partage les mystères de ma vie qu'avec très peu de personne. Qui plus est, je sais que les questions détournées vont surtout toucher la vie intime des participantes or ma vie intime est privée et très compliquée. D'autant plus qu'ELLE et Blondie sont présentes ce qui risque d'être très gênant.

Malgré mes protestations, je suis forcée une nouvelle fois de participer à un jeu d'Octavia. Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, puisque je ne peux rien y faire, autant essayer de m'amuser. La bonne humeur de Louveteau et d'Octavia me contamine au fil des minutes et je me surprends à apprécier le moment. Les "je n'ai jamais..." s'enchaînent. Tout d'abord cela reste bon enfant, mais le temps passant les participantes ont de moins en moins de filtre. J'observe avec amusement les mines choquées de certaines personnes devant des révélations pour le moins étonnantes.

 **-Je n'ai jamais...fait l'amour dans le foin**. Lance Gaïa, toute guillerette, un verre de vodka à la main.

Quelques personnes boivent, pendant que je note avec amusement de qui il s'agit. Je suis surprise parfois, d'autres fois non. Je m'amuse beaucoup et éclate de rire lorsque j'écoute Octavia nous raconter une histoire hilarante sur la fois où Lincoln a failli mettre le feu à la maison après avoir voulu faire l'amour à sa compagne entourée de bougies.

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait de bêtises dans un cinéma!** Sort d'un coup ma canadienne avec une voix enjouée en posant des guillemets imaginaires sur le mot "bêtises".

Je lui lance un regard noir, elle a fait exprès de me piéger. Je suis obligée de boire une gorgée de ma bière tandis que plusieurs personnes font de même. Heureusement je suis la seule à savoir que j'ai initié la moitié de ces personnes et que c'est à cause de moi qu'elles boivent. J'ai beaucoup trop bu depuis le début de ce jeu, sans doute parce qu'il y a vraiment peu de chose que je n'ai pas déjà essayé.

 **-Je n'ai jamais couché le premier soir**.

Je fixe celle qui a prononcé cette phrase, sa voix glaciale me fait frissonner. ELLE me regarde droit dans les yeux, intéressée de connaître la suite des événements. Je n'ai cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil depuis qu'on a commencé et j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce jeu. ELLE est tout comme moi très secrète. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contente d'apprendre toutes mes frasques, jalouse comme ELLE est.

Je lève mon verre dans sa direction avec un sourire narquois tandis que ses yeux me lancent des éclaires. ELLE se détourne, hautaine et fait mine de discuter avec sa voisine.

Notre échange n'a duré qu'un instant et d'autres jeunes femmes portent leur verre à leurs lèvres. J'observe Blondie faire de même, elle me regarde à son tour. Je sais qu'elle se remémore en quelles circonstances c'est arrivé.

 _4 ans plus tôt._

 _Je regardais mon téléphone pendant que j'étais assise dans le bus. Toute sourire, je répondais à un message de Blondie. Après un mois à s'envoyer des textos, nous avions enfin décidé de se voir réellement. Des amis communs nous avaient mis en contact, certains que le courant passerait bien entre nous. Nous avions discuté jusque très tard dans la nuit durant de longues semaines. Nous racontant notre vie, apprenant à nous connaître l'une l'autre. Nous avions échangé des photos, commencé un jeu de séduction. Je venais de me séparer d'une de mes exes et ne désirais rien de sérieux mais je gardais l'esprit ouvert. Quant à elle, elle n'était pas du genre à chercher un coup d'un soir et m'avais averti dès le début.  
Je descendis à mon arrêt en resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. C'était l'hiver et un vent mordant soufflait fortement. J'enfilai mes gants à la fois excitée et un peu stressée. J'appréhendais ce moment, j'allais enfin la voir pour de vrai. Nous nous entendions si bien par messages, qu'il aurait été dommage que cette relation ne dépasse pas le virtuel._

 _Je la vis, assise sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, à m'attendre. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux blonds irradiant au soleil. J'attendis quelques minutes, pris mon temps pour l'observer. Enfin, je m'approchai doucement d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, rayonnante et me sauta au cou._

 _Nous passâmes l'après midi dans les rues de Nancy à discuter de tout et de rien. Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher d'elle, par peur de l'effrayer. La nuit tomba et nous décidâmes de faire un tour du côté du marché de noël. Je lui offris des churros pendant que nous furetions dans les étales. Nous nous rendîmes à la place Stanislas, émerveillées par les éclairages. Je faisais le pitre afin de lui voler un sourire, elle riait de bon cœur sous mon charme. Elle aperçut une grande rue un peu plus loin et m'y entraîna joyeusement. Nous fîmes la queue et lorsqu'enfin notre tour vint, nous montâmes sur le manège. Elle parlait beaucoup, je voyais bien qu'elle était heureuse d'être ici avec moi et j'en étais heureuse. Au sommet de la grande roue, elle posa sa main timidement sur ma cuisse et je lui souris en la recouvrant de la mienne. Elle sortit son téléphone et immortalisa l'instant par une photographie._

 _Nous descendîmes de la roue puis retournâmes sur la place, là où devait avoir lieu un spectacle de son et de lumière sur les murs de l'hôtel de ville. La représentation dura une quinzaine de minute, je supportais mal le froid et elle le vit. Elle se rapprocha de moi et partagea sa chaleur avec moi tandis que timidement elle me prit la main. Ça avait été une journée parfaite._

 _Je fus surprise lorsqu'elle m'invita chez elle après avoir mangé dans un Tacos. Bien sûr je me demandais si elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais je me rappelais rapidement qu'elle m'avait dit qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Je la suivis donc, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle avait prévu._

 _Elle me proposa un chocolat chaud pendant que je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Elle me ramena la tasse et alluma la télévision. Une émission quelconque de musique en fond, nous discutions joyeusement. Au fil de la soirée nous nous rapprochâmes tant que nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je la laissais décidé de franchir ou nous le pas, ce qu'elle fit finalement. Nos baisers étaient doux et tendres, un peu timides, nous voulions nous apprivoiser sans nous presser. Cependant après un long moment de tâtonnement, le désir monta entre nous et les caresses commencèrent. Les baisers se firent plus langoureux, nos mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements, nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Je rompis le baiser, l'interrogeant du regard. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne regretterait pas ses gestes. Elle me sourit alors et plaça une main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle et reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtées._

 **-Toi! Tu as fait ça? Je croyais que tu étais contre ce genre de chose!** Apostrophe en riant Octavia en pointant un doigt accusateur à Blondie.

 **-Hum... on va dire que... je me suis laissée emporter par le moment.** Réplique la blonde avec un sourire de connivence à mon attention.

Le jeu se poursuit tardivement. Après de franches rigolades et des moments très embarrassants, Octavia annonce la fin du jeu. La plupart des invitées montent se coucher. Il faut dire qu'il est près de 4 heures du matin et que le réveil risque d'être difficile demain.  
Louveteau se lève aussi, bras dessus bras dessous avec la rousse à la robe verte du début de soirée. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et j'applaudis silencieusement, certaine qu'elle va bien s'amuser en cette fin de nuit.

 **-Tu ne viens pas te coucher?**

Toujours assise dans le canapé, je lève les yeux vers Blondie qui a prononcé cette phrase d'une voix suave. Sa question en cache une autre. Je suis tentée d'accepter sa proposition mais le doute m'assaille. C'est sans doute une très mauvaise idée et nous le savons toutes les deux. Néanmoins je m'apprête à accepter, je ne suis pas à une mauvaise idée près. Un dernier éclair de lucidité me pousse à décliner.

 **-Tu as raison j'ai sommeil, je vais m'écrouler dans mon lit je pense.**

Je vois la déception dans ses yeux, mais elle se ressaisit vite. J'aurais pu accepter, mais j'aurais été égoïste de le faire. Je ne veux pas la blesser et je sais que si je couchais avec elle alors que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir plus, elle en souffrira. Sa proposition n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît. Blondie n'est pas du genre à coucher juste comme ça. Me revoir a dû lui provoquer une multitude de questions et la conversation sur la terrasse m'a prouvé que notre histoire n'était peut être pas finie. Cependant je ne suis pas en état de prendre des décisions si importantes, il est tard et j'ai bien trop bu pour cela. Je préfère y réfléchir demain à tête reposée.

 **-Tu me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre? J'ai peur de me perdre dans ce si grand chalet.** Je demande.

Elle rit à mes mots puis me sourit tendrement. Elle sait parfaitement que je n'aurais aucun mal à retrouver mon chemin et que j'ai dit cela seulement pour atténuer la douleur engendrée par mon refus. Ainsi je la repousse maintenant tout en lui faisant comprendre que je laisse la porte ouverte pour plus tard.

Je me lève, elle me prend la main pour me tirer derrière elle. Je commence à la suivre lorsque j'aperçois, dans l'ombre de la terrasse une chevelure blonde que je reconnais sans mal. Une chevelure blonde serrée par la main manucurée de Mégane. Elles s'embrassent lascivement cachées dans la nuit. La colère m'assaille et monte de plus en plus car cela me met en colère d'être en colère. C'est idiot, je n'ai aucune raison de ressentir cela, ELLE peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut. Après tout j'ai envisagé un court instant d'accepter la proposition de monter dans la chambre de mon exe pour faire la même chose. ELLE est face à moi et je la vois ouvrir les yeux. Ses orbes azures se posent sur ma main reliée à celle de Blondie qui ne remarque rien et poursuit sa route vers l'escalier. SES yeux s'emplissent de rage tandis que je la fixe sans émotions apparentes bien que je boue intérieurement. Décidée à me venger, et même si c'est stupide, je lui souris narquoisement comme j'en ai le secret et suit Blondie dans le couloir, LA laissant hors de ma vue avec sa proie de la nuit.

Une fois sûre d'être hors de porté de voix, je m'arrête en pressant légèrement la main de la blonde avant de la lâcher.

 **-Ça va?** Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

 **-Oui oui. Je te laisse monter seule, en fait je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air dehors avant de dormir**. J'explique sans entrer dans les détails.

Elle hésite à me laisser mais finit par s'y résoudre, comprenant que j'ai envie de rester un peu isolée. Peut-être pense-t-elle que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule après avoir côtoyé tant d'inconnues toute la soirée. Mon cœur se sert en réalisant qu'elle se soucie autant de moi. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et elle se détourne pour prendre l'escalier.

Je la regarde monter à l'étage, puis me dirige vers la porte du chalet. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air pour calmer ma colère. J'aurais préféré retourner sur la terrasse mais sachant ce qu'il s'y passe, je n'ai aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds.

J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans la nuit.

Je marche dans les ténèbres sans autre but que de celui d'oublier. Je m'efforce de refouler mes sentiments. J'y arrive si bien d'habitude, alors je me demande avec agacement pourquoi je n'en suis pas capable maintenant. Je veux repousser loin de moi tout ce que je ressens, cacher au plus profond de mon être ce qui me blesse, si profondément que je n'y penserais plus. Je m'efforce de respirer lentement pour me calmer. Ça ne sert à rien que je me mette dans des états pareils. Mes pas me mènent à travers les bois, la sérénité de la forêt me fait du bien. Les bruits de la nuit m'apaise petit à petit et je parviens à penser normalement.  
Cette journée a été riche en émotions et une chose est sur, je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela. Je savais que ce serait difficile de LA revoir, mais je ne me doutais pas que revoir Blondie me bouleverserait ainsi. Nous n'avons été qu'une année ensemble et pourtant ça a été ma plus longue relation. Je m'adosse à un arbre et ferme les yeux pour profiter du silence relatif de la nuit tandis que je repense à ma relation avec elle.

 _3 ans et demie plus tôt._

 _Je regardais avec impatience l'heure sur ma montre. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, cependant le sort était contre moi. Ma correspondance Strasbourg/Nancy avait eu du retard, ajouté à cela le fait que le tram ne voulait pas redémarrer, j'avais peu de chance d'arriver à l'heure. Je me reconcentrai sur la conversation téléphonique que j'avais à ce moment._

 _ **-Sérieusement?! Mais tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour bouleverser ainsi ton petit train-train.**_ _S'exclama Louveteau d'une voix ahurie._

 _ **-Elle est différente, je t'assure. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.**_ _Je répondais._

 _Je lui avais expliqué que sur un coup de tête j'avais décidé de prendre un bus direction Nancy après un cours afin de surprendre Blondie, ma copine depuis plusieurs mois, en débarquant à l'un de ses cours de psychologie._

 _Nous continuâmes la conversation pendant plusieurs minutes puis je dues raccrocher car j'étais non loin de la faculté de sciences humaines._

 _Je regardais mon téléphone, cherchant la conversation messenger que j'avais eu avec l'une de ses copines de classe pour connaître la salle dans laquelle elle devait se trouver cet après-midi. Le numéro de l'amphithéâtre en tête, je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste en cuir. Je me repérai sans mal dans les dédales de la faculté, ayant passé 2 ans entre ses murs lors de mes premières années de Licence._

 _Je traversai la cours marchant dans l'herbe plutôt que sur le chemin pavé, soucieuse d'arriver le plus vite possible à destination. Plusieurs étudiants paraissaient sur l'herbe en attendant le début de leur prochain cours, profitant du soleil de ce début de printemps._

 _Je finis par arriver, quelques minutes en avance finalement. J'envoyai un message à l'amie de Blondie, la prévenant de mon arrivé. Le plan était qu'elle fasse sortir ma copine à l'intercours pour que je puisse la surprendre._

 _Lorsque la cloche sonna, l'impatience me gagna. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel pour aucune de mes exes mais comme je l'avais dit à ma canadienne, Blondie était différente et j'éprouvais le besoin irrépressible de me démarquer pour elle._

 _Les étudiants commençaient à sortir de l'amphithéâtre afin d'assouvir leur besoin de caféine ou de nicotine. Je fronçais le nez de dégoût en sentant l'odeur de tabac qui flottait dans l'air.  
Soudain, mon ange blond apparut devant moi. Elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle le fit, je vis la surprise traverser fugacement son visage, puis tout de suite après un bonheur indicible. Elle me sauta au cou, m'embrassant fougueusement. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis 2 semaines et cette surprise la ravissait._

 _Je mis fin à l'étreinte après plusieurs baisers, n'aimant pas trop m'exposer ainsi devant les inconnus qui nous entouraient._

 _Je passai l'heure suivante assise à côté d'elle dans l'amphithéâtre à écouter un cours sur la psychologie de l'enfance. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je m'ennuyai. Je décidai donc de m'amuser un peu en plaçant ma main sur la cuisse de Blondie. Elle sursauta à mon contact en me faisant les gros yeux. Je continuai mon petit manège et je la vis fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre inférieur. J'amorçai quelques mouvements de vas et viens lents dans le but évident de l'émoustiller d'avantage mais elle retira ma main. Légèrement déçue, je boudai quelque peu lorsqu'elle vint me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille qu'elle comptait bien se venger plus tard dans la soirée._

 _Quand le cours toucha à sa fin, elle me présenta à ses amis qui nous proposèrent d'aller boire une verre. Blondie déclina pour nous deux l'invitation et nous leur dîmes au revoir. Elle me ramena chez elle rapidement. Nous avions l'intention de poursuivre ce que j'avais initié sous la table durant le cours._

J'ouvre les yeux, mes souvenirs refluent. Je me remets en marche, direction le chalet maintenant que je suis calmée.

Lorsque j'entre dans la bâtisse, je ne perçois que le silence. Toutes les invitées sont parties rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Le salon est vide à présent seules demeurent les cadavres de bouteilles et les assiettes vides. Je sais qu'il serait plus sage que je monte me coucher mais je n'en ai pas encore envie et préfère me diriger vers la bibliothèque. De plus, je ne suis pas tenue de me lever trop tôt demain puisque le mariage ne sera célébré qu'en début de soirée. J'entre dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi afin de m'isoler dans ce lieu que j'affectionne.  
Je délaisse les livres et poursuis mon chemin jusqu'au piano. Des rayons de lune éclairent les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument. Je caresse distraitement le piano en me demandant si je risque de réveiller quelqu'un en jouant. Je me rappelle soudainement qu'Octavia m'a dit que cette pièce du chalet était spécialement conçue pour qu'on n'entende rien depuis l'étage et je m'installe devant l'instrument sans crainte d'importuner quiconque.

Je commence par jouer des mélodies faciles pour m'exercer et me familiariser avec le piano puis je me laisse emporter.

C'est sans surprise que je laisse sortir toutes mes émotions refoulées. La musique a toujours été un exutoire pour moi et même si je ne la pratique que depuis que je suis à Londres, depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je me servais des notes et des paroles des autres pour exprimer mes sentiments.

La mélancolie me traverse ainsi que la peine. Mes doigts courent sur les touches du piano pendant que je me donne corps et âme. J'enchaîne les mélodies tristes et entêtantes sur des amours contrariés, qui finissent mal ou tout simplement impossible. J'entends au loin le couinement d'une porte mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop concentrée par ce que je fais. _Faded_ d'Alan Walker retentit dans la pièce alors que je pense à ELLE. Les souvenirs que j'ai avec ELLE se repassent en boucle dans mon esprit pendant que la musique m'envahie. Les paroles que je connais par cœur se forment dans mon esprit en même temps que mes souvenirs. **_Where are you now. Was it all in my fantasy. Where are you now. Were you only imaginary._** Je me suis souvent réveillée après avoir rêver de ce que nous avions été en me demandant si je n'avais pas tout imaginer, si ELLE n'avait été qu'un songe.

Alors que j'achève la dernière note, j'entends le plancher de la bibliothèque grincer non loin de moi. Je ne suis plus seule dans la pièce. J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je sais qui est mon spectateur nocturne. Je reconnais SON parfum.

 **-C'est si triste...**

SA voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je me retourne vers ELLE, la contemplant silencieusement. Je ne lui confie pas que je joue toujours cette musique en pensant à ELLE, je ne lui dis pas tout ce que je ressens, je ne lui parle pas de mon conflit intérieur qui fait rage en moi depuis que je la connais. Non, je décide de me taire, comme toujours, convaincu qu'ELLE n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Qu'ELLE n'en a pas le droit. ELLE a perdu ce droit lorsqu'ELLE m'a effacé de sa vie.

Elle est tellement belle, le clair de lune la nimbe d'une douce lumière froide. Si froide, comme ELLE. Si je devais associer mes exes aux astres, Blondie serait le soleil et ELLE serait la lune. Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'être plus attirée par la lumière lunaire que pas la solaire. L'une est si froide alors que l'autre est tellement chaude. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs à cause de la lune ont l'air aussi soyeux que la soie et je sens mes doigts me picoter tellement ça me démange d'y passer la main. Je me rappelle alors que la main d'une autre femme se trouvait dans cette chevelure il y à peine plus d'une heure et la colère que j'avais pourtant réussis à calmer monte à nouveau en moi.

Je me détourne d'ELLE et observe le lac par la fenêtre. Je l'entends se rapprocher mais je refuse obstinément de la regarder. Bientôt ELLE est si proche que son parfum me parvient sans effort. J'inspire avec délice cette odeur unique tant chérie.

 **-Joue moi autre chose...**

C'est presque une supplique, je ne peux y résister et comme si nous étions retourner huit ans en arrière, j'exécute son souhait.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je vous poste le chapitre suivant ;)  
Je suis contente que mon idée de départ, à savoir ne pas révéler qui est Clarke, vous plaise. Un peu de mystère c'est toujours bien^^_

 _N'hésitez_ _pas à partager vos avis et opinions!_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Je ferme les yeux, me laisse submerger par l'émotion. J'ai beau avoir obéit à son ordre, je n'en demeure pas moins en colère contre elle. En colère contre moi-même car je la laisse me contrôler, car je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour ELLE. Haine et amour se disputent dans mon cœur et je l'exprime dans le choix de la musique que j'interprète. Je l'entends soupirer lorsqu'elle reconnaît la mélodie de Gnash. Et bien que je ne chante pas souvent, ma voix accompagne le piano. Les paroles, gravées dans mon esprit, s'écoulent doucement.

 **-Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips and now all this time is passing by. But I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you realize how much I need you.**

Je ne veux pas avoir besoin d'elle, je hais cela. J'ai passé un quart de ma vie à repousser ce besoin qui me blesse autant qu'un poignard planté sans ma chaire. Je poursuis la chanson.

 **-** **I hate you I love you. I hate that I love you. Don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you.**

Le refrain fait si bien échos à mes sentiments que je regrette mon choix d'interpréter cette chanson. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache tout cela et pourtant je continue, peut être dans l'espoir que cela purge mes sentiments. J'espère de tout cœur que la mélodie enflammera ce que je ressens, que les flammes dévoreront mes sentiments et que lorsque j'aurais fini, je ne ressente plus rien.

Néanmoins je les dernières notes s'envolent et la douleur m'étreint toujours.

 **-Pourquoi avoir choisit celle-ci?** Me questionne-t-ELLE avec douceur.

Je hausse les épaules mais ma réponse ne lui suffit pas, ça ne lui a jamais suffit. ELLE m'a toujours forcé à m'ouvrir à ELLE, fouillant mes non-dits pour connaître mes pensées secrètes.

 **-Et pourquoi pas celle-ci? Elle ou bien une autre, quelle différence?** Je réponds, sur la défensive.

Je ne suis plus cette adolescente qu'elle pouvait manipuler à son aise. Mes pensées sont les miennes et je ne souhaite pas les lui communiquer.

 **-Depuis quand joues-tu?** Me demande-t-elle en changeant de sujet lorsqu'elle constate que je ne lui dirais rien d'autre.

 _2 ans plus tôt_

 _Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je travaillais en tant que préceptrice dans la famille londonienne qui m'employait. Je m'entendais très bien avec tout le monde et m'étais même faite plusieurs amis. Les enfants dont je m'occupais étaient très attachants. Georges était un garçon assez timide mais très studieux alors qu'Elizabeth était tout l'inverse. La petite fille passait son temps à discuter, plus intéressée par les ragots que par les mathématiques. Cependant elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'approbation de ses parents et de son ainé et de ce fait, essayait d'étudier du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour les rendre fière._

 _Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, notre salle de classe à nous, lorsque la jeune fille soupira fortement en refermant son livre de géométrie._

 ** _-J'en ai assez! Peut-on faire une pause Miss?_** _Me demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu._

 _Je m'étonnais toujours de leur bonne éducation. Je regardai ma montre et acceptai en lui souriant pendant que son frère poursuivait sa lecture. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait faire durant sa pause._

 ** _-De la musique! J'adore cela. Peut-on jouer du piano?_**

 _ **-Bien sur mais je n'ai jamais appris à en jouer. Je t'écouterais avec plaisir.**_ _Je lui dis._

 ** _-Ho non, c'est bien mieux de jouer ensemble. Je vais t'apprendre!_** _S'enthousiasma la jeune fille._

 _C'est ainsi que j'appris à jouer du piano. Je mis du temps à comprendre comment m'y prendre mais nous nous entraînions tous les jours durant les pauses et les soirs avant que les enfants ne se couchent. Georges, d'habitude si renfermé, s'amusa avec sa sœur à m'enseigner la maîtrise de cette instrument. Les enfants étaient de très bons professeurs et l'exercice resserra nos liens._

 **-Londres est pleine de surprise.** Je réponds succinctement.

Je vois bien qu'elle veut me poser des tonnes de questions et que ma réponse ne la satisfait pas. Je m'apprête à essuyer une avalanche d'interrogations mais elle me surprend.

 **-Tu y es donc allée...c'était notre rêve. T'en rappelles-tu?**

Je ferme les yeux, submergée par un nouveau flash-back. Comment oublier notre promesse?

 _8 ans plus tôt._

 _Le trajet en bus jusqu'à l'aéroport était passé à une vitesse hallucinante, sans doute parce que j'avais dormi tout du long. A peine montée dans le véhicule, j'avais mis mes écouteurs et je m'étais endormie pendant que mes camarades de classe discutaient avec entrain. L'année de terminal était marquée par un voyage scolaire en Italie pour les latinistes. Nous étions accompagnés par les premières.  
Bien que le groupe fut composé d'une quinzaine de personnes, je ne connaissais que très peu mes compagnons de voyage puisque mes camarades de terminal avaient préféré bouder cette semaine à Rome, un bac blanc étant prévu le lendemain de notre retour. Je me retrouvais donc entourée par des premières que je n'avais pas pris le temps de fréquenter lors des cours de latin.  
Cependant, je ne souhaitais pas passer mon séjour renfermé dans mon coin et savais par conséquent que je devais me sociabiliser quelque peu._

 _Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion et je me retrouvai assise à côté d'une jeune fille blonde. L'un de mes amis lui faisait un cours éhontée lors des cours de latin, sans grand succès. Je ne l'appréciais guère, son air constamment supérieur ne me plaisait pas du tout. Elle semblait hautaine et froide, une vraie princesse de glace._

 _Elle sortit un livre qui attira mon attention,_ _La tempête_ _de Shakespeare._

 ** _-C'est un très mauvais livre, je ne te le conseille pas_** ** _._** _Je la prévenais avec un sourire._

 _C'est ainsi, par cette simple phrase que nous devinrent les meilleures amies qui soient. Nous passions la journée à visiter Rome avec les autres et à discuter l'une avec l'autre. Nous nous entendions si bien. Ma première impression d'elle était totalement fausse. Une fois qu'on la connaissait, on découvrait son caractère enjoué et espiègle. Elle répondait avec joie à mes taquineries, en redemandant même. La nuit, nous la passions ensemble. Nous partagions une chambre de six personnes, chacune ayant son lit. Cependant lors de la seconde nuit, les autres jeunes filles avaient eu la brillante idée de raconter des histoires effrayantes juste avant de dormir et ma Princesse de glace en fut ébranlée. Elle ne souhaitait pas dormir seule, j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par elle. Je me proposais donc de lui servir de remparts à ses mauvais rêves qui risquaient de l'assaillir une fois les yeux fermés. Elle accepta et je me glissai dans son lit. Cette nuit nous rapprocha encore plus et nous passâmes les suivantes ensembles. Si la première nuit l'une contre l'autre, à cause de l'étroitesse du lit, fut quelque peu embarrassante, celles qui suivirent furent plus agréables. La veille de notre départ, tard dans la nuit alors que les autres filles dormaient à point fermé, nous discutâmes durant de longues heures._

 ** _-Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que nous nous soyons rapprochées autant en si peu de temps?_** _Me demanda-t-elle, couchait sur le dos, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond._

 ** _-Un peu, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il en soit autrement._** _Je répondis avec sincérité._

 ** _-_** ** _Je ressens la même chose._** _Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi._

 _Elle s'installa au creux de mon cou, la tête sur mon épaule et m'enlaça pendant que je refermai mes bras autour de son corps. Nous nous endormîmes serrées l'une contre l'autre._

 _Le retour se passa bien, à nouveau elle se retrouva à côté de moi dans l'avion et s'endormit sur mon épaule. Bien que j'eus mal très rapidement à mon articulation, je ne la dérangeai pas dans son sommeil trop contente de l'avoir près de moi._

 _Les mois passèrent et notre amitié se renforça. Nous échangions des sms dès que possible, tentions de nous voir entre nos cours respectifs. Cependant son emploie du temps très chargé ne nous permettait pas de nous voir en dehors de l'établissement._

 _Je me questionnais parfois, essayant de savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, peut être trop mais je ne pensais pas être amoureuse d'elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour une fille et je ne pensais pas que je le ressentirais un jour, cependant je devais tout de même reconnaître que nous avions une relation ambigüe._

 _Je lui racontais mes craintes, mes rêves, mes espoirs. Elle faisait de même et me poussait à m'ouvrir toujours plus, à ne rien lui cacher._

 _Un jour d'été durant les vacances scolaires, elle m'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. Nous passâmes un agréable après-midi, elle me fit découvrir West Side Story, je la taquinais pour son plus grand plaisir. La nuit arriva et nous montâmes nous coucher.  
Alors que la nuit nous entourait elle me demanda de la prendre dans mes bras comme cette fameuse nuit à Rome. J'acceptai sans réfléchir, désireuse de la sentir contre moi._

 ** _-J'aimerais voyager plus tard, après le lycée. Vivre ailleurs._** _Me dit-elle subitement._

 ** _-Où cela?_** _Questionnais-je._

 ** _-Je ne sais pas, en Russie, en Italie... ou même en Angleterre!_** _S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

 _Je la divaguais s'extasier sur ses rêves de voyages. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si je voulais moi aussi m'expatrier dans un autre pays, je rigolai en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas dans mes projets._

 _ **-Ça signifie qu'on sera séparé.**_ _Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

 ** _-Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes loin de moi._** _Dis-je, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher._

 ** _-Moi non plus._**

 _Elle se serra contre moi et le silence remplit la chambre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle reprit la parole._

 ** _-Tu pourrais venir avec moi, tu sais?_**

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Un bonheur inexplicable s'insinua dans mon cœur. Je haussai les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre._

 ** _-On ira en Angleterre!_**

 ** _-Bien sur._** _Répondis-je avec amusement._

 ** _-Promets le moi Lexa._** _Demanda-t-elle._

 ** _-Je te le promets Princesse._**

Je renvoie ce souvenir lointain à sa place, au tréfonds de mon esprit. J'ai passé plusieurs années à m'efforcer de ne plus penser à mon passé mais depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce chalet, je ne cesse de me rappeler les souvenirs d'antan. Les flash-back m'ont assailli toute la journée sans que je ne contrôle rien ravivant ainsi les multiples douleurs que j'ai cherché à atténuer en m'exilant en Angleterre.

 **-C'était TON rêve, pas le mien. Mais il semblerait que moi je tienne mes promesses.** Je lui assène cette vérité en me relevant.

La vérité a un goût aigre dans ma bouche. Je ne compte plus le nombre de promesses qu'elle a brisé. Une de plus ne change rien, d'autant plus que cette envie de voyage n'est pas la plus importante promesse qu'elle a brisé. Elle a fait bien pire.

 **-Insinuerais-tu que je ne tiens pas mes promesses?** Elle rétorque en s'approchant de moi.

Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est le cas mais elle ne semble pas vouloir le reconnaître, préfèrent se mentir à elle-même.

 **-Je n'insinue rien, j'énonce une vérité.** Je contre en faisant un pas vers elle.

Nous sommes désormais très proche, trop sûrement. Elle est bloquée entre moi et le piano. Je vois de la panique dans son regard et je m'en amuse. Sans doute espérait-elle m'intimider mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

 **-Un problème peut-être?** Je demande avec mon éternel sourire narquois.

Puisqu'elle a voulu jouer avec moi, je ne compte pas me gêner pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Je réduis la distance qui nous sépare, savourant son malaise. Elle se plaque à l'instrument de musique derrière son dos et je me penche vers elle en m'appuyant sur le piano d'une main.

 **-Nn-non, aucun.** Elle répond d'une voix fébrile.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir hésiter ou dans une position inconfortable. Je sais qu'elle doit détester le fait de ne pas contrôler la situation, de ne pas me contrôler moi. La Princesse de glace a disparu, sa façade glaciale a fondu comme si j'étais une flamme et que ma chaleur la brûlait.

Je pourrais l'embrasser, si je me penche encore un peu plus, mes lèvres toucheraient alors les siennes. Son parfum m'enveloppe et je me noie dans ses yeux bleus dont les pupilles sont plus dilatées que de coutumes. Son désir me frappe de plein fouet et je recule précipitamment. J'éprouve une impression de déjà-vu désagréable.

C'est une très mauvaise idée, je ne retomberais pas dans ce cercle vicieux.  
Mais avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner assez et échapper à son emprise, sa main se glisse sur ma nuque et me tire à elle.

Sa bouche se plaque à la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite à son baiser savamment exécuté mais lorsque ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux je ne résiste plus et m'abandonne. Notre dernier baiser remonte à plusieurs années, elle ne tâtonne plus comme avant. Ses gestes sont empreints d'une expertise qui me dérange autant qu'elle m'excite.

Je pose une main sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre enlace son bassin. Je la serre contre moi et prends le contrôle du baiser. Ma langue malicieuse lèche sa lèvre supérieur et je la sens frissonner dans mes bras. J'ai moi aussi appris quelques trucs depuis mon adolescence. Nos langues se cherchent tandis que le baiser se fait plus fiévreux. Elle gémit quand je lui mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Je sens ses ongles se planter dans mon cuir chevelu, cette douleur sensuelle me fait soupirer de plaisir. La tension monte de plus en plus et je suis consciente que la situation risque de déraper. J'envisage déjà de l'allonger sur le piano alors que ses soupirs d'envie exacerbent mon désir pour elle.

L'une de ses mains délaisse ma chevelure pour venir s'accrocher à mon cou alors que je commence à déposer de délicats baisers le long de sa carotide. Je mords légèrement sa peau soyeuse et elle prend une profonde inspiration.

 **-Non...attends, je... je suis désolée.** S'excuse Princesse en me repoussant d'un coup.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit pour la retenir, elle s'enfuit loin de moi, me laissant seule dans la bibliothèque.

ELLE s'est encore jouée de moi et la colère qui ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée revient en force. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne parviens pas à me défaire de son emprise, pourquoi dès que je l'aperçois mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Cependant ce que je sais, c'est qu'ELLE est néfaste pour moi et que je ne suis pas masochiste. Si la côtoyer me procure une telle souffrance alors je me garderais bien de l'approcher de nouveau.

Mes résolutions prises, je sors de la bibliothèque et monte à l'étage me coucher. Il est vraiment tard et même si je compte bien faire une grâce matinée demain, je sais d'hors et déjà que le réveil sera compliquer.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre puis m'engouffre vers la salle de bain. Je n'aspire qu'à me détendre sous la brûlure de l'eau purifiante, sans cela je peinerais à trouver le sommeil. Je me glisse donc rapidement sous la douche et laisse l'eau ruisseler agréablement sur mon corps.

Une fois propre, je sors de la salle de bain et ne perds pas de temps à me sécher. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand, l'air tiède de la nuit suffira amplement. De plus j'ai trop chaud, la colère que j'ai éprouvé durant des heures m'a échauffé les sangs. Je dédaigne mes vêtements de nuit puis me couche dans le lit moelleux. Le satin des draps est une douce caresse contre ma peau de même que le léger vent qui me parvient de la fenêtre. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse happer par le sommeil.

La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, je somnole à demi en essayant de comprendre ce qui m'a tiré des limbes bienfaitrices dans lesquelles je me trouvais. J'entends une respiration calme et lente non loin de moi ainsi que le froissement du tissu. Je ne suis plus seule dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir de qui il s'agit et j'en ai la confirmation lorsqu'une voix s'élève dans le silence.

 **-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas dormir avec de la lumière, pourtant cette fenêtre est grande ouverte et laisse passer les rayons du soleil!** Me dit Louveteau.

Je grommelle une réponse incompréhensible en ouvrant un œil pour regarder l'heure sur ma montre. 13h32, un peu tôt encore.

 **-Pardon? Tu as dit quoi? Je ne parle pas le mandarin.** Me taquine mon amie.

 **-J'avais trop chaud.** Je réponds en soupirant.

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller en espérant qu'ainsi mon invitée impromptue partira. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

 **-Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais là?**

Ma canadienne me vole mon oreiller lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je ne compte lui répondre. Je grogne de mécontentement mais me résigne.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, je le sais déjà.** Je réplique.

 **-Ha oui vraiment? Je t'écoute alors Oh Grande Sage Lexa.** Se moque Louveteau.

Ce n'est pas très compliquer à deviner. J'ai vu mon amie partir bras dessous bras dessus avec une jolie rousse, toute aussi avinée qu'elle, hier soir et aux vues de leurs mines je suis certaine qu'elles se sont bien amusées cette nuit. Néanmoins, puisque je la connais bien, je sais aussi que pour Louveteau cette histoire n'était l'affaire que d'une nuit et qu'elle se cache ici en espérant que sa conquête s'en ira sans demander son reste. J'explique à mon amie mes conclusions et elle rouspète en pestant contre moi car soi disant j'ai triché.

 **-Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu Louveteau, que tu trouves une vraie copine ou bien un copain mais que tu cesses les coups d'un soir. Tu ne peux pas te cacher dans ma chambre à chaque fois que tu ramènes une conquête.** Je la sermonne avec amusement.

 **-** **Tu peux bien parler! Tu les collectionnes autant que moi je collectionne les cartes de hockey! Et puis d'abord je ne me suis cachée dans ta chambre qu'une fois ou deux pas plus!** Tente-elle de se justifier.

Je souris en me remémorant toutes fois où je l'ai vu débarquer dans mon lit pour se cacher le temps que sa proie de la veille quitte la maison.

 **-Arrêtes de rire à mes dépends et fais moi un câlin Ourson!** S'exclame mon amie en venant se glisser contre moi sous les draps.

 **-Hum... tu sais que je suis nue, non?** Je la préviens en la serrant dans mes bras.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi** **.** Remarque Louveteau avec un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle se pelotonne un peu plus.

 _2 ans plus tôt._

 _J'envoyai par sms l'adresse où je résidais à Londres à Louveteau qui était venue me rendre visite. C'était l'été et normalement je n'étais pas censée travailler car mes employeurs, les Woostone, partaient avec leurs enfants faire un tour du monde. Cependant le voyage avait été retardé de quelques jours et je m'occupais de Georges et d'Elizabeth le temps que leurs parents terminent de boucler les valises._

 _J'avais laissé les clés de mon appartement au concierge pour qu'il les donne à mon amie afin qu'elle puisse s'installer. Je vivais au premier étage d'un immeuble londonien magnifique. Mes employeurs étaient les heureux propriétaires de l'immeuble et vivaient dans les trois étages au dessus-de chez moi tandis que le concierge et sa femme, la bonne, habitaient le rez-de chaussé._

 _16 heures sonna à la pendule de la bibliothèque alors que je jouais du piano avec les enfants. Madame Woostone pénétra dans la pièce et demanda aux enfants de filer se préparer, ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir._

 _-Je te remercie encore Lexa d'être rester un peu plus longtemps pour t'occuper de ces chenapans. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward devrait retourner au travail, c'est un malheureux contre temps._ _S'excusa ma patronne._

 ** _-Aucun problème je vous assure. Comme je vous l'ai dit je reste à Londres encore une semaine avant de partir en Ecosse._**

 _Nous continuâmes à discuter à propos de nos projets de vacances respectifs puis lorsque Monsieur Woostone arriva, ils partirent direction l'aéroport le plus proche._

 _Je rejoignis mon chez-moi, impatiente de voir mon amie. A peine eus-je franchie le pas de la porte que Louveteau me sauta au cou. Nous parlâmes de son voyage, elle me posa une multitude de questions sur ma vie, sur mes employeurs et s'extasia sur la beauté de mon appartement. Le soir nous allâmes dans un bar fêter son arriver._

 _Durant la semaine qui passa, nous visitâmes Londres et ses environs. Le British Museum, le London Bridge, Trafalgar Square et bien d'autres monuments n'avaient plus de secret pour moi et je me chargeai donc de jouer la guide auprès de ma canadienne._

 _A la fin de la semaine, nous nous rendîmes en Ecosse pour la suite du voyage de mon amie. Depuis des années nous avions prévu d'aller visiter ce pays ensemble et c'était enfin l'occasion de le faire._

 _Les premiers jours se passèrent très bien. Les hôtels que nous avions choisi nous plaisaient beaucoup et nos visites étaient très agréables. J'avais bien sûr insisté pour nous rendre au château de Glamis, le plus hanté d'Ecosse, ou encore celui de Loch Leven où Marie Stuart avait été emprisonnée pendant des années._

 _Après avoir visité Invernesse, nous fîmes une petite randonnée autour du Loch Ness. Nous avions pris une chambre dans une auberge non loin du château, ou plutôt de la ruine, qu'était Urquhart. Nous avions d'ailleurs prévu de nous y rendre._

 _La chambre était coquette et chaleureuse mais ne disposait que d'un seul lit._

 ** _-Ce n'est pas très grave tu sais, je ne ronfle pas!_** _S'amusa Louveteau._

 _Je souris à sa remarque et nous déposâmes nos affaires puis descendîmes dans la salle commune pour aller souper._

 ** _-Alors Louveteau, un petit haggis cela te dit?_** _Proposais-je malicieusement à mon amie._

 ** _-Hum ça dépend, de quoi s'agit-il?_** _Demanda-t-elle, méfiante à cause de mon sourire narquois._

 ** _-De la panse de brebis farcie!_** _Je répondis en riant fortement._

 ** _-Beurk! Mais t'es folle, je ne mange pas ça moi!_** _S'indigna-t-elle._

 _Nous retournâmes à la lecture de la carte des plats. Nous voulions un plat typiquement écossais mais tout de même, les abats de mouton ne nous tentaient étonnement pas tant que cela. Nous prîmes du whisky en apéro et du saumon en entrée. Louveteau se décida pour du haddock avec des frites pendant que mon choix se tournait vers du bœuf angus braisé avec des pommes de terre pour le plat de résistance._

 _Le repas se passa bien, nous échangions des anecdotes et des blagues. La salle commune de l'auberge était pleine. Elle faisait aussi office de bar et plus l'heure passait, plus de jeunes gens venaient se détendre autour d'un verre de whisky ou d'une pinte de Kingpin._

 _Le repas fini, nous décidâmes de rester un peu dans la salle. Bientôt, des jeunes du coin vinrent nous aborder et nous passâmes la soirée à boire en leur compagnie en échangeant des histoires sur nos pays respectifs._

 _ **-La poutine? Vraiment? Ça ne vaut pas notre haggis la Canadienne mais je veux bien essayer.**_ _Dit joyeusement un écossais charpenté._

 ** _-Par contre vos cuisses de grenouilles et vos escargots, ce n'est pas possible la Française!_** _Ajouta un autre en rigolant._

 _Nous débâtîmes des biens faites de la cuisine française durant un moment tandis que nos nouveaux amis nous payaient bière sur bière. Louveteau était ivre et je n'en étais pas loin non plus. Nous jugeâmes qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et nous prîmes congé de nos nouveaux amis. Quoiqu'un peu déçus, ils nous saluèrent gaiement et nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit._

 _Une fois dans la chambre je partis prendre une douche et me changer pour la nuit. Je laissai la place à Louveteau et me couchai dans le lit. Elle me rejoignit sous les draps mais je pus constater avant cela que son pyjama n'était autre qu'une petite nuisette._

 ** _-Essaierais-tu de m'aguicher?_** _Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois._

 _ **-Ça dépend...ça marche?**_ _Me répondit-elle avec une voix sensuelle._

 _Je déglutis alors en me demandant à quoi nous jouions. Nous avions toujours été taquine l'une avec l'autre mais sa voix...je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elle soit si sérieuse et cela me troublait réellement. De plus, je devais bien avouer que j'avais bu plus que de raison et que mes filtres et gardes fous semblaient avoir disparu._

 ** _-Lexa? Tu n'as pas répondu._** _Me relança-t-elle en me caressant le bras._

 _Je remarquai avec stupeur qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom et non mon surnom comme habituellement._

 _Je hochai la tête légèrement. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour effleurer ma joue de ses lèvres. Voyant que je ne la repoussai pas, elle tira les couvertures au pied du lit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je posai spontanément mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle sentait divinement bon._

 ** _-Tu es sûre de toi?_** _Je demandai._

 ** _-Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi qu'à cet instant._** _Me rassura-t-elle._

 _Je remontai une main le long de son dos pendant qu'elle frissonna sous ma caresse. Je me redressai pour venir à sa hauteur et l'embrassai fougueusement._

Je me reconnecte avec le présent, laissant mes souvenirs affluer.

 **-C'était un très bel été.** J'acquiesce en la serrant un peu plus fort.

 **-Tu es rentrée tard cette nuit, une petite aventure nocturne?** Me taquine Louveteau, comme si ces paroles n'avaient pas eu d'incidence sur elle.

Je fais "non" de la tête. Elle n'insiste pas et nous restons en silence enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous sentir bien ensemble. Sa présence m'apaise.

Je me lève du lit en ayant pris soin de m'enrouler autour du drap.

 **-Où vas-tu?** Me demande Louveteau.

 **-M'habiller, fais donc comme chez toi.** Je réponds.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en prenant au passage de quoi me vêtir. Une petite douche rapide, je me brosse les dents et enfile un short en jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt bleu ciel.


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le prochain chapitre! Merci à vous de me suivre ;)_

 _Edas44 ta supposition est intéressante, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et voir si tu persiste ou non dans ton analyse^^_

Bonne lecture!

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lorsque je ressors de la salle d'eau, je vois Louveteau fureter sur mon téléphone à la recherche d'une musique à passer. Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que les premières notes de _Despacito_ retentissent.

 **-Quoi?** Tu m'as dit de faire comme je voulais!

Je me recouche sur le lit à ses côtés en fermant les yeux. Cette musique est notre musique et je profite du moment.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ourson?** Me questionne-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

 **-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu es d'humeur maussade?** Aller balance. Poursuit-elle.

 **-Princesse et moi nous nous sommes embrassées...** Je lâche le morceau.

 **-Quoi? Tu te moques de moi là!** S'exclame mon amie.

Je reste silencieuse devant son air insistant. Je soupire profondément.

 **-En soi, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première**. Je lui ai juste rendue son baiser. Je précise.

 **-Mais tu n'aurais même pas dû lui rendre! C'est fou ça, tu oublis tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait?** Elle t'a déjà brisé le cœur à deux reprises!

 **-Il y a eu des bons moments aussi, tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc**. Je nuance.

 _3 ans plus tôt._

 _Je relis le texto que j'avais reçu quelques minutes plutôt. Princesse ne devait plus tarder à arriver. J'étais étonnement stressée par cette rencontre. Il faut dire que nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis plus de deux ans._

 _Elle m'avait expulsé de sa vie sans explications du jour au lendemain juste avant les examens de ma première année de licence. J'avais bien sûr essayé d'en savoir plus sur son choix, mais elle avait été très vague puis ne m'avait plus jamais répondu. 1 an et demi plus tard, elle m'avait envoyé un message sur messenger pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. J'avais été choquée de recevoir des nouvelles d'elle, moi qui pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de mon ancienne plus proche amie. Evidemment, lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à revenir vers moi, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à jouer l'indifférence._

 _Nous avions renoué le contact, retrouvé la simplicité de nos échanges. C'était comme avant et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Je lui racontai que je sortais avec jeune femme merveilleuse, Blondie. Elle sembla heureuse pour moi même si je décelais par-ci par-là de la tristesse voir même de la jalousie en elle._

 _Nous avions convenu de nous voir durant l'été puisque nos emploies du temps ne nous permettaient pas de le faire plus tôt. J'étais rentrée dans ma famille pour la période estivale, non loin de Nancy où résidait Princesse. Ainsi je pouvais venir passer la journée en sa compagnie de temps en temps._

 ** _-Désolée pour le retard! Je ne trouvais plus mes clés._** _S'excusa Princesse en arrivant à ma hauteur._

 ** _-C'est pourtant moi l'habituelle retardataire_**. _Je blaguai pour essayer de combattre mon stresse._

 _Nous dissertions sur toutes les fois où j'étais arrivée en retard pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'aquarium._

 _Elle m'avait tannée durant des semaines pour y aller et j'avais fini par accepter d'y aller avec elle._

 _Une fois dans le bâtiment, elle se fit ma guide spontanément. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille le jour de noël lorsqu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je la trouvais magnifique, rayonnante, fabuleuse tout simplement. Tout l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour elle, adolescente, me revenait de plein fouet._

 _Je la taquinai tout le long de la visite, espérant déclencher un de ses sourires que j'aimais tant. Nous étions à l'étage du bâtiment où se trouvait un musée d'histoire naturelle. Elle s'extasiait devant les différents animaux pendant que je le suivais distraitement._

 ** _-Ho regarde! Un éléphant!_**

 _ **-Savais-tu que les éléphan** ts vivaient près de 70 ans?_ _Je lui expliquai, dans une veine tentative de l'impressionner._

 _ **-Tu regardes trop ARTE, Lexa.** __Rigola Princesse._

 _Elle avait toujours aimé me taquiner sur ma passion pour les chaînes historiques ou documentaires._

 _Nous poursuivîmes la visite puis décidâmes de nous rendre dans le petit parc non loin de là. Je m'assis sur le banc et tapota du plat de la main la place à côté de moi. Elle me rejoignit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt dans l'avion qui nous ramenait d'Italie. Nous rîmes et parlâmes durant des heures de choses anodines. Puis je me décidais enfin à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis deux ans._

 ** _-Pourquoi es-tu partie?_** _Questionnais-je._

 _Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser mon propos, elle savait de quoi je parlais et devait certainement s'attendre à ce que je lui pose cette question._

 ** _-C'était compliqué. Nous nous disputions bien trop souvent et je ne le supportais plus. De plus je..._** _Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens._

 ** _-Tu...quoi?_** _Je la relançai._

 ** _-Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous. On ne va pas se mentir, notre relation amicale était particulière et je me posais des questions sur nous._**

 ** _-Tu veux dire que je te plaisais?_** _Je demandais ébahie._

 ** _-Je n'en sais rien, ça remonte à si longtemps._**

 ** _-Et maintenant, que ressens-tu pour moi?_**

 ** _-Ne fais pas ça, Lexa. Tu as une copine, je ne serai pas une briseuse de couple._** _Répliqua Princesse._

 _Elle avait raison bien sûr. Le pire était que j'étais très amoureuse de ma copine et que je me sentais bien avec. Je n'avais aucune raison de chercher à séduire mon ancienne meilleure amie._

 ** _-Que fait-on alors?_** _Je demandai pour m'assurer que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde._

 ** _-On reste amies. Les meilleures amies du monde!_** _Fit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

Laissant mon souvenir de côté, je me concentre à nouveau sur Louveteau.

 **-Elle avait de bon côté aussi.** J'ajoute.

Louveteau ne dit rien, dubitative. Nous restons un moment silencieuses puis je me décide à briser ce silence pesant.

 **-Quand est-ce que tu retournes dans ta chambre?** Je la questionne avec un sourire.

 **-Tu me mets déjà dehors!** Réplique-t-elle, faussement offensée.

 **-Non, mais je te rappelle qu'Octavia a prévu un truc cet après midi dans moins de trente minutes.** Je réponds après avoir regardé ma montre. **Et tu es encore en pyjama...**

 **-Ho oui c'est vrai**! Je vais voir si ma squatteuse est partie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, elle se retourne vers moi.

 **-Au fait, j'étais venue te dire quelque chose, pas seulement me cacher dans ton lit.**

Je la regarde avec un air interrogateur pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

 **-J'ai discuté avec Octavia hier soir. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle trouve que tu ne fais aucun effort pour t'intégrer, que tu restes un peu trop dans ton coin. Je pense qu'elle va te prendre à par pour t'en parler.** M'explique Louveteau.

 **-Depuis quand es-tu devenue si proche de MON amie?** Je rétorque.

 **-Moi je te dis ça c'est pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas un sermon, tu devrais faire des efforts cet après-midi.** Me conseille-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Je la remercie silencieusement pendant qu'elle se détourne. Elle sort de ma chambre alors que je mets mes chaussures. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'engouffre dans le couloir en repensant à ce que m'a dit mon amie. En un sens elle n'a pas tord, je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort. Mais d'un autre côté je n'ai jamais été très sociable et cela Octavia le sait. Néanmoins je ne veux pas l'inquiéter et encore moins subir l'une de ses tirades sur mon asociabilité chronique alors je me promets de faire une peu plus connaissance avec les autres invités. Je descends les escaliers et me rends dans la cuisine pour chiper quelque chose à manger. Je suis affamée.

Une fois à destination, je m'assure que je suis seule et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Je prends de quoi faire un en-cas rapide et pose le tout sur le plan de travail.

 **-Vous jouez très bien du piano.** Me lance une voix enjouée pendant que je sursaute et fait tomber le couteau que j'avais à la main.

Je me rends compte que sous le coup de la surprise je me suis coupée la main entre le pouce et l'index.

 **-Ho non excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée.** Déclare l'importune.

 **-On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, vous-savez?** Je lui réponds avec un sourire pour la rassurer. **Ce n'est rien je vous assure.**

Je prends le temps de la détailler. C'est la fille de la tante d'Octavia, celle qui était sur le parking la veille et qui m'a apporté une serviette pour me sécher après mon bain de minuit. Elle est assez jolie et ses cheveux teints en rouge font ressortir ses yeux bleus. Sans que je ne sache où elle a trouvé cela, elle me tend un pansement que j'applique sur ma la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Vous disiez m'avoir entendu jouer du piano?** Je la relance en essayant de faire la conversation.

 **-Oui, hier soir. Enfin ce matin, enfin dans la nuit quoi...Je descendais me chercher un verre d'eau quand j'ai entendu une douce musique provenant de la bibliothèque.** Me raconte la jolie jeune femme.

 **-Et la curiosité vous a poussé à venir voir de quoi il en retournait.** Je poursuis.

 **-Oui... ne m'en veuillez pas, c'était si beau!**

Son enthousiasme me fait rire. Au final peut être qu'Octavia a raison, je devrais vraiment faire des efforts pour apprendre à connaître d'autres personnes. Me faire de nouveaux amis n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

Je perds mon sourire lorsque je vois une nouvelle personne arriver dans la pièce.

 **-On peut parler Lexa?** Me questionne Princesse.

La fille aux cheveux rouges semble comprendre qu'elle est de trop et quitte la pièce.

 **-Je ne pense pas avoir quoique ce soit à te dire.** Je rétorque.

Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle me laisse en plan après m'avoir embrassé dans la bibliothèque.  
Je retourne à la préparation de mon sandwich en faisant mine de ne pas me soucier d'elle. Peut-être que si je l'ignore assez, elle s'en ira.

 **-Lexa, ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plaît. On a besoin de parler**. Dit Princesse en s'approchant de moi.

Elle est juste à côté de moi. Je perçois son odeur enivrante lorsqu'elle se penche vers moi pour effleurer mon bras du bout des doigts. Un frisson me parcourt, c'est dingue l'effet qu'elle peut me faire.

 **-Tu es en retard de 3 ans Princesse.**

Sur ces mots, je quitte la cuisine avec mon en-cas en main. J'éprouve une certaine jubilation à la laisser planter là. Cependant, même si ma voix n'a pas tremblé en disant cela, moi je sais les efforts monumentaux que j'ai dû faire pour partir loin d'elle.

Je sors du chalet et vais m'asseoir sur une grosse pierre au bord du lac. Je déguste mon sandwich, enfin contente de me sustenter. Toutes ces émotions m'ont creusé l'appétit.

Les invitées affluent peu à peu sur le semblant de plage où j'ai décidé de m'asseoir. Je finis de manger lorsqu'Octavia arrive.

 **-Aller les filles on se rassemble! Bien, tout monde est là? Ok on commence.** Débute la future mariée. **La cérémonie est pour ce soir, mais cet après-midi on vous a prévu une petite activité pour bien se dépenser avant de se gaver avec le repas de mariage.**

Je l'écoute distraitement pendant son petit discours, trop occupée à chercher Louveteau des yeux. Je me demande bien où elle peut être. Je lève d'un coup la tête vers mon amie lorsqu'elle annonce que nous allons faire du canoë sur le lac. Je remarque alors seulement que les petits bateaux sont amarrés un peu plus loin sur la plage.

 **-Pourquoi les garçons ne sont pas avec nous?** Je demande.

 **-Lincoln les a emmené faire une randonnée en quad.** M'explique la future épouse.

Je suis indignée. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu aller faire un tour de quad plutôt que d'aller faire du canoë. Cependant malgré mes protestations, je ne semble pas parvenir à convaincre mon amie de me laisser m'en aller pour rejoindre la randonné.

Je soupire pendant qu'Octavia annonce les binômes pour l'activité.

 **-Stéfanie avec Laura. Louveteau avec Gaïa. Tante Lydia avec Mamie Susane. Blondie avec Lexa. Patricia avec...**

Je n'écoute plus les noms qu'énumère ma soi-disant amie. Je patiente le temps qu'elle finisse puis la prends à part.

 **-C'est une blague O? Tu m'as mise avec Blondie?!** Je chuchote en grinçant des dents.

 **-Ho arrête ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sure que ça va bien se passer et puis ça vous donnera une occasion de discuter un peu. Tu lui manques.** M'explique mon amie.

Elle se détourne pour rejoindre sa binôme, une cousine à elle. Je m'approche de mon exe qui a déjà les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'éprouve en ce moment. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de passer du temps avec elle et le besoin de m'éloigner pour ne pas replonger dans mon passé.

Je finis par la rejoindre et nous embarquons dans le canoë. J'enfile mon gilet de sauvetage pendant en même temps que Blondie. Nous ramons silencieusement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle n'a jamais aimé le silence.

 **-Je vois bien à ta tête que tu n'es pas heureuse de faire du canoë mais je t'assure que je ne le renverserais pas à l'eau!** Tente de blaguer Blondie.

 **-Vraiment? Tu serais pourtant trop contente de me voir en t-shirt mouillé.** Je réplique en souriant.

Nous discutons joyeusement de la fois où nous avons fait une bataille d'eau dans la maison de ses parents un été. J'avais fini trempée et pour me venger je lui avais déversé un seau d'eau sur la tête.

 **-Qu'as-tu prévu pour le reste de tes vacances?** Je lui demandais pour faire la conversation.

 **-Hum... je descends dans le sud pour voir mes sœurs et puis je vais bosser un peu sur deux ou trois idées. L'école veut monter un projet théâtre et je cherche quelle pièce choisir.** Me raconta Blondie.

 **-Roméo et Juliette, évidemment! C'était ma pièce de théâtre favorite.**

 **-C'est bien trop triste pour des enfants de 10 ans Lexa**! Rigola-t-elle. **Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que les gamins de ma classe apprécient beaucoup Shakespeare.**

 **-Sottises! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour du Shakespeare. Et puis qui n'aime pas les histoires d'amour impossibles.**

Nous nous sourions. Elle aimait bien se moquer de mon côté fleure bleue lorsque nous étions ensemble. Blondie me retourne ma question.

 **-Lecture, sport, un peu de visites dans le coin. Je vais voir ma famille aussi, ma mère ne cesse de me demander quand est-ce que je me décide enfin à venir lui dire bonjour. Ah et bien sur, je vais passer du temps avec Louveteau comme chaque année.**

Lorsque je dis ces mots, je la vois froncer les sourcils.

 **-Tu penses toujours autant de temps avec elle?** Me demande-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

 **-Oui.**

 _4 ans plus tôt._

 _J'étais assise sur la canapé de l'appartement de Blondie. Il faisait plutôt chaud en cette fin d'après midi de printemps. Je lisais mes mails pendant que ma petite amie préparait son concours de professeur des écoles. C'était les vacances d'avril, j'enseignais depuis septembre dans une classe de cm2 du Bas-Rhin. Un message attira particulièrement mon attention. Je le lis rapidement pour en prendre connaissance. C'était une proposition d'emploie._

 ** _-Regarde-ça._** _Je montrais mon ordinateur à Blondie._

 ** _-Tu comptes partir en Angleterre?_** _Cria ma petite amie, estomaquée._

 ** _-Non, non mais c'est une offre intéressante quand même. Tu as vu le salaire?_**

 _Le poste de préceptrice qu'on me proposait était plus qu'alléchant mais je ne comptais pas abandonner ma vie ici et encore moins celle que j'aimais._

 _Je déposai l'ordinateur sur la table basse en face de moi et attirai ma copine sur mes genoux. Elle avait un air bougon et j'entrepris de la dérider au moyen de petits baisers savamment posés le long de son cou._

 _Pendant que je commençai à caresser son corps, mon portable vibra. Blondie se pencha pour l'attraper._

 ** _-Laisse donc cela, on est occupée._** _Je tentai de la recentrer sur moi et non sur mon SMS._

 ** _-Vas dire ça à ta canadienne. C'est dingue ça, elle ne peut pas te laisser 5 minutes tranquille?_** _S'énerva-t-elle en se levant._

 _Elle me lança mon téléphone et je le réceptionnai habillement. Je lis le message, un simple petit message pour me demander comment j'allais. Rien de bien méchant._

 ** _-Ne sois pas jalouse voyons, ce n'est rien._** _Dis-je pour la raisonner._

 ** _-Rien? Vraiment?! Cette fille ne te lâche pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de toi!_**

 _Elle criait à présent pendant que je soupirais d'exaspération. Les disputes de ce genre ne cessaient de se multiplier et j'en avais assez._

 ** _-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime._** _Je la rassurai, convaincue qu'elle s'emportait bien trop pour rien._

 ** _-Ah oui? Tu m'aimes. Et à combien de filles as-tu dit cela avant moi?_** _Me demanda-t-elle avec venin._

 ** _-Tu sous-entends quoi là?_**

 _Je n'étais pas bien sur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

 ** _-Oh ne prends pas cet air offusqué. Tu t'es tapée la moitié de la ville!_**

 _S'en était trop pour moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle abordait ce sujet, me faisant passer pour une traînée. Je reconnaissais avoir eu beaucoup d'aventure par le passé mais ses mots me blessés tout particulièrement. J'étais jeune et responsable, je n'avais pas honte de mon passé sulfureux. Je ne supportais plus ses crises infondées, ni ses reproches qui me heurtaient. Je ne répondais jamais à ses provocations. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle ne mâchait plus ses mots. J'avais subit des tonnes et des tonnes de disputes, la laissant déverser sa colère contre moi sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme mais cela suffisait._

 _Je me levai et pris ma veste en me dirigeant vers la porte._

 ** _-On peut savoir où tu vas là?_**

 ** _-Prendre l'air. Tu te calmeras peut-être ainsi._**

 ** _-Si tu passes cette porte, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir._** _Me prévint-elle._

 _J'hésitai un instant. Puis franchis le pas sans me retourner._

Je m'ébroue pour chasser de mon esprit ce souvenir. Je contemple le paysage autour de nous. Nous sommes au milieu du lac, un autre binome est un peu plus loin sur la droite. Je reconnais une sœur d'Octavia, Marie, ainsi que la fille que j'ai vu plutôt dans la cuisine.

 **-Je suis désolée. Je n'ai aucun droit de te faire ce genre de remarque.** S'excuse Blondie.

Je hoche la tête en guise d'acceptation de ses excuses.

 **-J'ai changé tu sais? J'ai travaillé sur ma jalousie.** Me confit-t-elle.

Voyant que je ne l'interromps pas elle poursuit.

 **-Tu m'as manqué ces dernières années. J'ai vraiment été conne. Est-ce que tu penses que...que tu pourrais me redonner une seconde chance?** Me demande-t-elle fébrilement.

 **-Blondie..**.Je commence sans vraiment savoir que dire.

Son idée est alléchante. Nous avons eu plus de hauts que de bas. Le seul bémol a notre histoire a toujours été sans jalousie maladive mais si elle a travaillé dessus, peut-être avons nous une nouvelle chance.

 **-Non attends. Je sais que j'ai vraiment abusé mais ne penses-tu pas que peut être le fait de nous retrouver ici toutes les deux est un signe? Peut être le destin? Réfléchis-y, on pourrait...**

 **-Au secours!** Crie une voix non loin de la.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Je regarde dans la direction de l'appel et aperçois le canoë retourné des deux filles qui étaient à notre droite. La sœur d'Octavia est dans l'eau, elle flotte grâce à son gilet de sauvetage mais je ne vois pas l'autre fille qui l'accompagne.

 **-Où est ton binôme?** Je demande en redoublant d'effort pour rapprocher notre bateau du leur.

 **-Je ne sais pas, sous l'eau je pense. Le canoë s'est retourné et nous sommes tombées à l'eau mais elle n'est pas remontée à la surface.** M'explique la jeune femme en panique.

Nous sommes assez proches maintenant. Je distingue une forme dans l'eau sous le canoë. Je défais mon gilet et plonge dans l'eau. La visibilité est bonne et je repère ma cible rapidement. Elle se trouve sous l'embarcation retournée. Elle flotte sur le dos à la surface grâce à son gilet de sauvetage. Je m'approche d'elle alors qu'elle me semble inconsciente. Il y a un petit espace entre le canoë retourné et l'eau ce qui lui permet de respirer. Je crève la surface de l'eau sous le bateau et plaque ma main sur son fond afin de le remettre à flot. Il bascule à côté de nous.

 **-Ho mon dieu! Que lui est-il arrivé?** S'écrit la sœur de la future mariée.

 **-Elle s'est sans doute assommée avec le canoë en remontant vers la surface.** J'explique en remarquant une légère bosse sur le front de la jeune fille inconsciente.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse au moyen de la ramener sur la plage. Je ne parviendrais pas à la hisser dans l'embarcation même avec de l'aide alors qu'elle est dans les vapes.

 **-Marie, monte avec Blondie. Il y a une corde dans le canoë, lancez la moi je vais attacher les deux bateaux ensembles et vous allez les ramener. Je m'occupe de la Belle au bois dormant.** J'ordonne en prenant les choses en main.

 **-Tu es certaine de parvenir à la tirer jusqu'à la plage?** S'inquiète Marie en jetant un coup d'œil sceptique à la fille inconsciente qui flotte près de moi.

Je hoche la tête et leur fais signe d'y aller. La terre ferme n'est pas si loin que cela, j'estime la distance à environ 250 mètres. Je suis bien contente d'avoir passé mes jeudis soirs à m'entraîner à la piscine au coin de mon quartier à Londres.

Heureusement pour moi, je dois seulement la tirer avec moi et non la supporter dans l'eau. Je me la prends dans mes bras, son dos contre mon thorax puis commence à nager sur le dos.

Les minutes défilent pendant que je me concentre sur ma tâche. Je vérifie de temps en temps que la Belle au bois dormant respire toujours. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la plage, un attroupement nous attend. Les filles viennent prendre ma relève en sortant la jeune femme de l'eau et en la posant délicatement sur l'herbe tendre. La mère d'Octavia qui est aussi médecin s'approche de la comateuse pour l'ausculter.

On m'apporte une serviette en me félicitant pour mon acte héroïque. J'observe le regard inquiet que Blondie pose sur moi et lui sourie pour la rassurer. Princesse aussi semble me couver du regard et même si je suis toujours en colère contre elle, je prends le temps de la rassurer elle aussi.

 **-Et bien dis donc, tu deviens une vraie héroïne Ourson!** Me félicite Louveteau en me tapant sur l'épaule.

 **-Tu me connais, je n'allais pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse.** Je réplique d'un faux air bravache.

 **-Aller, viens, on va manger un petit truc pour te redonner des forces.**

Mon amie m'entraîne dans la cuisine et je la suis, une serviette mouillée autour des épaules.

 **-Que veux-tu? Salé ou sucré?** Me questionne Louveteau.

 **-A ton avis?** Je réponds en riant.

Elle me lance un paquet de chips qu'elle a trouvé dans un placard et je m'atèle à le dévorer consciencieusement. Quand mon ami essaie de m'en voler quelques unes, je fais mine de grogner en montrant les dents. Je finis par la laisser me subtiliser mes chips en baillant à m'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Ma canadienne le remarque et me tire jusqu'au salon. Elle me force à demi à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je suis toujours mouiller et je m'en plains à mon amie mais Octavia qui passe par là m'assure que cela ne fait rien.

La cérémonie n'est plus que dans une poignée d'heures. Certaines sont parties se reposer dans leur chambre avant la fête tandis que d'autres profitent du soleil dehors. Par la fenêtre je vois les tentes se monter, celles qui accueilleront la réception.

 **-Et si on regardait un petit film?** Me propose Louveteau.

Je n'avais pas fait attention la veille, mais un écran plat se trouve dans la pièce. Mon amie connait mon amour pour le cinéma et nous nous décidons pour un film d'action.  
D'autres personnes nous rejoignent sur les canapés pour assister au visionnage. Je me cale plus confortablement pendant que ma canadienne pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Alors que le générique retentit, j'entends des éclats de voix masculines provenant de l'entrée.

 **-On dirait que les garçons sont rentrés.** Suppose Gaïa qui regardait le film avec nous.

Nous nous levons toutes pour aller les accueillir. Je suis heureuse de revoir certaines têtes, je salue chaleureusement Lincoln en le félicitant pour son futur mariage puis me tourne vers Bellamy, le frère de la future mariée.

 **-Lexa! Çà fait un bail!** S'exclame le beau brun aux cheveux bouclés en me serrant dans ses bras.

J'adore littéralement cet homme. Un peu plus âgé que sa sœur, et donc de moi, il a toujours été présent pour moi depuis que je le connais. Il est venu plusieurs fois me rendre visite à Londres durant ses voyages d'affaire.

 **-J'ai croisé Blondie et Princesse... ça va toi?** Me demanda-t-il avec prévenance en me tirant dans un coin pour être un peu seuls.

 **-Oui, enfin je crois.**

 **-Tu veux en parler?** Me proposa Bellamy.

Je lui raconte brièvement ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence.

 **-Que vas-tu faire?**

Je lui réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée. Il me fait un câlin et nous nous séparons pour aller nous préparer pour le mariage.

Je rejoins ma chambre en réfléchissant à la situation. D'un côté ce trouve Blondie, qui m'a certes blessé par le passé mais avec qui je suis sûre que ça collerait si nous nous remettions ensemble. C'est comme une routine que je connais par cœur. De l'autre se trouve Princesse, mon premier amour mais aussi celle qui m'a le plus blesser au cours de ma vie. La tension entre nous est phénoménale et lorsque l'on se trouve dans la même place je suis attirée vers elle comme si nous étions aimantées.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je mets de la musique en fond sonore pendant que je rejoins la salle de bain afin de me nettoyer après ma petite baignade dans le lac. Je me sèche rapidement et vais chercher la robe que j'ai prévue pour le mariage. Je ne suis en général pas fan des robes mais Octavia ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai opté pour une robe bustier noire, simple mais sexy grâce à la fente au niveau de ma jambe droite. Ainsi je pourrais me mouvoir plus facilement et pourquoi pas esquisser quelques pas de danse. Devant le miroir, je souligne mon regard émeraude avec un trait de crayon noir. Je ne me maquille que très rarement mais encore une fois je fais un effort pour mon amie.

Une fois prête, je sors de ma chambre et retourne au salon pour attendre les autres. Il est convenu que nous nous rendions tous à l'église la plus proche pour une très courte cérémonie avant de retourner au chalet pour le banquet de mariage.

Louveteau apparaît à son tour dans le salon et je siffle mon approbation. Elle a choisi une très belle robe rouge au décolleté vertigineux sans en être pour autant vulgaire.

 **-Tu vas faire des ravages ce soir.** Je la complimente.

 **-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.** Me réplique-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appréciateur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée, il est temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. J'observe Princesse descendre les escaliers alors que je passe devant. Évidemment elle est magnifique et je reste ébahie un instant devant tant de beauté. Son maintient est parfait et lui donne une allure de reine surtout dans cette robe éblouissante d'un bleu profond. Nos regards se croisent et le désir que je ressens pour elle se reflète dans ses yeux.

Louveteau me tire par le bras pour me faire redescendre sur terre et je poursuis mon chemin.  
Nous montons dans sa voiture de location direction l'église.

Sur le parvis de l'église nous attendons les derniers retardataires alors que les mariés sont déjà en place. J'entre dans l'église et vais m'asseoir là où l'on me dit d'aller. J'observe le bâtiment. Bien que petite l'église est très belle, sa simplicité me plait beaucoup.

Le musique retentit et je me tourne vers le narthex pour voir Octavia dans sa belle robe blanche au bras de son père. Elle traverse la travée et la nef d'un pas lent et mesurer même s'il est aisé de remarquer son impatience de retrouver Lincoln qui l'attend au niveau du chœur.  
La cérémonie se passe merveilleusement bien et tout le monde est ému lors de l'échange des vœux. Un immense brouhaha et des exclamations de joie se font entendre lorsque les deux amoureux s'embrassent finalement.

Les jeunes mariés courent dehors en riant et tout le monde les suit. Ils s'engouffrent dans leur voiture décorée pour l'occasion et démarrent, direction le chalet pour la suite des réjouissances. Les invités prennent leur voiture pour faire de même en klaxonnant durant tout le trajet.

Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, les tentes plantées plus tôt dans le jardin sont prêtes, les tables sont dressées avec soin et nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre le plan de table afin de connaître notre place. Une douce mélodie est jouée en fond par un petit orchestre.  
Je m'assoie à une table non loin de celle du couple de jeunes mariés avec à ma droite Louveteau tandis qu'à ma gauche je retrouve la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Louveteau s'excuse pour aller nous chercher une coupe de champagne au bar mis à disposition.

 **-Ho ma sauveuse!** Me salut joyeusement la jeune femme. **Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé de la noyade.**

 **-C'est tout naturel, vous m'avez sauvé la première.** Je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

 **-Moi? Vous sauver? Vous devez faire erreur.** Me détrompe-t-elle avec un rire cristallin.

 **-Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas? Dans la cuisine voyons! Alors que je me vidais de mon sang vous avez enrayé l'hémorragie**. Je la taquine.

 **-Bien sur, suis-je bête. Enfin si je puis me permettre, c'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes coupé, je vous ai surprise.** S'excuse la jeune femme, toute penaude.

 **-Peu importe, me concernant nous sommes à égalité question sauvetage.** Je la rassure avec un clin d'œil.

Louveteau revient avec trois coupes de champagnes et nous en propose une chacune. Je la remercie chaleureusement et nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant qu'on serve les entrés.

Le repas est délicieux, je compte bien féliciter Octavia pour son choix de traiteur. Nous avons été rejoints par quatre nouveaux convives avec qui je m'entends plutôt bien. L'entré, composé de foie gras à déguster sur un pain brioché accompagné d'une salade et de saumon fumé, est un vrai régale. Puis vient une assiette de flétan avec une sauce à la crème et des petits légumes cuit à point. Je ris lorsque je vois que Louveteau à un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres. J'humidifie mon pouce avant de l'en débarrasser. Elle rit avec moi.  
Alors que nous attendons le plat de résistance, ma canadienne s'excuse en prétextant le besoin de se refaire une beauté.

 **-Mais tu es déjà parfaite Louveteau, je t'assure!** Je m'exclame joyeusement un verre à la main.

Le vin est tout aussi goûteux que le repas et il est possible que je sois légèrement avinée. Mon amie rigole à mes propos en partant en direction du chalet.

 **-Vous faites un très beau couple votre amie et vous.** Me dit gentiment la jeune femme à ma gauche.

 **-Pardon?** Je fais en recrachant presque mon blanc sous le coup de la surprise. **Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, seulement amies.**

 **-Vraiment? Vous allez bien ensemble pourtant et vous êtes très complices. Vous êtes sûres de ne pas être un peu plus que de simples amies?** Ajoute-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Je ne réponds pas, fixant la direction dans laquelle Louveteau est partie d'un air songeur.

Le plat principal arrive en même temps que mon amie et je laisse les questions de la Belle au bois dormant de côté. Les mariées ont choisi un magret de canard rôti accompagné de pommes de terre rissolées. Je dévore mon assiette avec appétit.

 **-Vous n'aimez pas le canard?** Je demande à ma voisine en la voyant délaisser le morceau copieux dans son assiette.

 **-Je n'aime pas trop la viande.** M'explique-t-elle avec une mimique adorable. **Vous en voulez? Il serait dommage de gâcher.**

Je ne me fais pas prier pour accepter et elle rit en me voyant si empressée.

Le plat terminé, les serveurs nous débarrassent et je laisse mon regard courir dans autour de moi. Je remarque Blondie à la table d'Octavia qui semble s'amuser. Leur table est sur une petite estrade et préside les autres. Je souris avec tendresse en voyant mon ex petite amie.

 **-Devine qui te fusille du regard pendant que tu mattes sans gêne ton ex.** Me glisse Louveteau.

Mes yeux se tournent vers la direction que m'indique mon amie. Elle n'a pas menti. Princesse me regarde avec des yeux orageux qui ne présagent rien de bon.

 **-Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place. Cette fille a l'air de vouloir vous trouer la peau avec sa fourchette.** Chuchote la Belle au bois dormant.

 **-Certes, mais elle est indéniablement sexy vous ne trouvez pas?** Je lui demande avec un sourire narquois.

 **-C'est indiscutable**. Me répond-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée ont lieu les discours des proches et des amis des jeunes mariés. La prise de parole de Bellamy est particulièrement touchante et je vois plus d'une personne essuyer discrètement une petite larme.

Lincoln et Octavia se lèvent pour ouvrir le bal. Alors que beaucoup de couple aurait choisi un slow lent et gracieux, eux ont choisi de danser un rock endiablé qui correspond mieux à leur personnalité. Je sais de source sûre que les amoureux ont répété pendant des semaines leur chorégraphie de mariage et je dois bien avouer que le rendu est magnifique. Nous applaudissons avec gaieté à la fin de la prestation et ils nous invitent à les rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

Louveteau ne se fait pas prier et me tire avec elle sur le parquet ciré.

Après plusieurs danses rythmées, je retourne à ma place pour boire un verre d'eau. Je remarque que la jeune femme avec qui je parlais plus tôt est seule à la table alors que les autres sont partis dansés. Cette constatation m'attriste étrangement.

 **-Vous ne dansez pas?** Je questionne ma voisine de gauche.

Au même moment, la musique ralentie et je reconnais le début d'un slow.

 **-Je n'ai pas de cavalier.** Prétexte la Belle au bois dormant.

 **-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?** Je l'invite en lui tendant la main.

Au même moment son regard se détourne de ma main tendue pour se porter derrière moi. Je sens une main caresser mon bras.

 **-Lexa? Tu danses avec moi?** Me demande Blondie.

Alors que je reste interdite, ne sachant quoi faire, la Belle au bois dormant répond à ma proposition.

 **-Une prochaine fois peut être?** Me sauve-telle.

 **-Une prochaine fois.** J'acquiesce avec mon plus beau sourire charmeur.

Je me suis Blondie qui m'entraîne avec elle. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je reconnais la célèbre chanson de Scorpions.

 **-I'm still loving you**. Je murmure doucement.

 **-Notre premier slow.** Se souvient-elle.

La première fois que nous avons dansé un slow ensemble c'était lors de sa fête d'anniversaire pour célébrer ses 20 ans. Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi en repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée.

 **-As-tu repensé à notre conversation de cet après midi sur le lac?** Me demande-t-elle alors que la BO de Top Gun retentit.

 **-Je suis encore partagée.** J'avoue sans détour.

 **-Je te promets que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la même. Je t'aime Lexa, j'aimerais que nous nous redonnions une chance d'être heureuse ensemble, de vieillir ensemble.**

Sur ses mots elle m'embrasse délicatement. Je lui rends son doux baiser. Peut-être a-t-elle raison. Peut être était-ce notre destin de nous retrouver à ce mariage afin que l'on puisse reprendre notre relation. Elle rompt le baiser et pose sa tête au creux de mon cou sur mon épaule. Nous continuons à danser au rythme des slows qui s'enchaînent.


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Je rappelle que Clarke est l'une des prétendantes qui courent après notre héroïne Lexa et que vous découvrirez à la fin qui elle est ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Je me laisse emporter pas la musique pendant un long moment, rien d'autre ne compte hormis sentir Blondie dans mes bras même si mes sentiments à son égare sont contradictoires.  
Les musiques s'enchaînent et le temps des slows se termine bientôt.

 **-Je peux t'emprunter Lexa un moment? Je te la rends juste après promis.** Demande Octavia, nous surprenant Blondie et moi-même.

Ma cavalière hoche la tête avec un petit sourire et la mariée prend sa place.

 **-Tu te lasses déjà de Lincoln?** Je la taquine.

 **-Ahah, très drôle. Je voulais te remercier d'être venue, c'était très important pour moi d'avoir tous mes amis à mes côtés pour ce jour si spéciale.** M'explique la brune.

 **-Je n'allais pas manquer cela! J'avais trop peur que tu viennes me tirer par la peau des fesses si je ne venais pas.** Je blague alors qu'elle me frappe l'épaule.

 **-Sérieusement Lexa, merci. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de les revoir après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas O, je gère cela. Je suis ravie d'être là. Lincoln et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble et je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.** Je la rassure en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me rend mon étreinte et nous terminons notre danse. Les premières notes d'une musique bien plus rythmée se font entendre et je la reconnais sans mal.

 **-Même pas en rêve.** Je la préviens.

 **-Ho aller! C'est mon mariage, tu ne peux rien me refuser. En piste!**

Et elle m'attire avec elle au beau milieu de la piste de danse pour exécuter la chorégraphie que nous avions un jour imaginée alors que nous étions ivres. Je me retrouve à lancer un lasso imaginaire sur "Cotton eye joe".  
Les convives se sont réunis et forment un cercle autour de nous pour nous observer. Les applaudissements et encouragements en tout genre me parviennent de tous côtés.  
A la fin de la chanson, Octavia saute pour se retrouver à cheval sur mon dos signant la fin du spectacle.

Nous retournons tous nous asseoir après cela, le dessert étant servi.

Louveteau me félicite autant qu'elle se moque de moi et je vois ma voisine de gauche faire pareil, même si elle se montre plus discrète.  
Un serveur pose devant moi une assiette contenant une part de la pièce montée. Je ne suis pas fan de tout ce qui est sucré mais je constate que la Belle au bois dormant se régale et a déjà fini son assiette.

 **-Vous en voulez un bout? J'ai mangé trop de canard.** Je lui propose avec un clin d'œil.

Elle éclate de rire et me fait signe qu'elle accepte ma proposition.  
La tablée discute joyeusement des vertus de la pièce montée alors que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Louveteau pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour attirer mon attention.

 **-On peut parler dans un endroit calme? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

J'acquiesce et nous nous levons pour nous éloigner du bruit du mariage. Sa requête a attisé ma curiosité. Elle me guide jusqu'à la terrasse du chalet et je m'accoude à la rembarre en regardant la lune se refléter sur le lac.

 **-Je t'ai parlé de mon boulot hier, tu t'en souviens? Je voulais te dire quelque chose mais nous avons été interrompu.** Commence Louveteau.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je m'en rappelle.

 **-Voilà...alors...j'ai eu une promotion.** Poursuit-elle.

 **-C'est super ça! Bravo Louveteau!** Je l'interromps pour la féliciter.

 **-Attends ce n'est pas tout.** Elle cherche ses mots. **Il y a un poste qui s'est libéré dans l'une de nos filiales à l'étranger et ma promotion me permet d'y postuler si je le souhaite.** Voyant que je l'écoute sagement, elle continue ses explications. **Le poste en question est en Angleterre, à Londres plus précisément. Ma patronne m'a dit que j'avais de grandes chances d'être prise si je postulais!**

Au fil se ses propos, l'excitation monte peu à peu dans sa voix. Je suis sous le choc de la nouvelle mais en même temps heureuse pour elle.

 **-On se connaît depuis tellement d'années, imagine si nous vivions enfin sur le même continent et mieux encore dans la même ville!**

Elle sautille sur place et je la sers dans mes bras en riant avec elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

 **-Mais...et ta famille? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas les quitter.** Je demande.

 **-Ils me soutiennent à 100% et sont déjà entrain de planifier leurs futurs vacances. Le poste est vraiment top et ça va vraiment booster ma carrière.** M'explique Louveteau.

Je la félicite à nouveau et lui propose de retourner à la fête pour boire une coupe de champagne afin de fêter cela.

 **-Tu rigoles? Une coupe seulement? Ça vaut au moins une bouteille entière oui!**

Elle est folle d'excitation avec un immense sourire qui la rend magnifique. Cependant, elle perd toute sa bonne humeur d'un seul coup en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-Lexa? Je peux te parler?** Me lance une voix glaciale.

Je me retourne vers la personne qui nous a dérangé dans notre moment de liesse.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?** Questionne ma canadienne en fusillant Princesse du regard.

Si mon amie avait des crocs, elle les aurait sorti sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

 **-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.** Réplique la blonde avec un ton froid.

 **-Et moi je pense au contraire que si, ça me regarde.** Rétorque la québécoise en avançant de plusieurs pas vers l'intruse.

La tension monte entre ces deux là. Elles ne se sont jamais rencontré avant ce week-end mais Louveteau la déteste réellement sans doute à cause de toutes les fois où elle m'a vu au plus mal à cause d'elle. Quant à Princesse et bien...elle n'apprécie pas énormément de monde et je doute que ma proximité avec mon amie lui plaise beaucoup.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Louveteau pour la calmer. Je la lui presse et me rapproche d'elle pour lui parler sans que Princesse n'entende.

 **-Ça va aller Louveteau. Laisse moi un instant avec elle, prépare les bouteilles de champagne le temps que j'arrive. Je ne serais pas longue.** J'essaye de la convaincre.

 **-N'oublis pas comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois Lexa. Ne retombe pas dans ses filets.** Me met-elle en garde dans un chuchotement.

 _3 ans plus tôt._

 _Une semaine plus tôt, je venais de claquer la porte de l'appartement de Blondie après une dispute qui sonnait le glas de notre relation. Je ne supportais plus son comportement ni ses petites piques sur mon passé. J'avais besoin d'air et surtout de me changer les idées plutôt que de ressasser tout cela. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un sms à Princesse._

 _ **Tu es libre pour se voir? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées**_

 _Elle me répondit aussitôt. Elle me proposa de passer chez elle en précisant que sa mère et son frère n'étaient pas là. Elle vivait avec sa famille dans un appartement non-loin d'où je me trouvais. Je lui écrivis que j'étais en route._

 _Je sonnai à sa porte et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvra et j'entrai dans l'appartement. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Son masque glacial qu'elle réservait à tout le monde, tombait en ma présence. Ses yeux s'adoucissait toujours à ma vue et ses lèvres formaient un doux sourire timide que j'adorais par dessus tout._

 ** _-Est-ce que ça va?_** _Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

 _Je hochai la tête pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qu'il se passait, enfin pas maintenant. Plus tard peut être. Elle sembla le comprendre sans que je n'en dise plus. Elle devait subodorer que je m'étais disputais avec ma copine. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment et ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais la voir lorsque cela arrivait. Elle parvenait toujours à me changer les idées._

 _Elle m'entraîna avec elle vers le canapé et me proposa de m'asseoir. Sans que je n'eus rien à dire elle se dirigea vers la télévision et prit un film qu'elle inséra dans le lecteur dvd. Elle savait qu'un bon film parvenait toujours à me faire du bien._

 _Elle revint sur le canapé et s'installa. Je me couchai sur la banquette en posant la tête sur ses cuisses et elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.  
Elle m'avait confié un jour qu'elle adorait y glisser ses doigts. J'avais selon elle des cheveux aussi doux que la soie. Je la laissais toujours faire avec plaisir;appréciant la caresse. _

_Je me concentrai sur le film, oubliant la dispute avec Blondie._

 ** _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas normal que vous vous disputiez autant._** _Commença Princesse._

 ** _-Je ne veux pas en parler._** _Je l'arrêtai tout de suite._

 ** _-Mais...tu trouves ça normal toi? Elle te traite comme un chien. Elle ne te rend pas heureuse._** _Poursuivit-elle._

 ** _-Je ne veux pas en parler._** _Je répétai en détachant soigneusement chaque mot._

 _Elle semblait vouloir continuer dans sa lancée mais je l'en dissuadai d'un regard. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur la télévision.  
Bien sur ses propos tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. On avait déjà eu cette même discussion un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Le film se termina. Il était plutôt tard, elle me proposa de dîner avec elle. J'acceptai._

 _Je la regardai faire à manger. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux quoiqu'elle fasse. Je me fis la réflexion que cela devait être dû à sa pratique de la danse classique. Le repas fut excellent comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait cuisiné pour moi. C'était une très bonne cuisinière et je ne manquai pas de la féliciter une fois encore de ses talents._

 _ **-Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**_

 _Elle m'entraîna à sa suite hors de la cuisine. Elle traversa les pièces et couloirs jusqu'à échouer dans sa chambre.  
J'observai la pièce comme toujours. Les murs étaient bleus, de la même teinte que ses yeux. Une bibliothèque avec un coin lecture se trouvait dans la pièce. Nous partagions l'amour de la littérature._

 ** _-Regarde._** _Fit-elle en me montrant quelque chose._

 _Je m'approchai et vis sur son bureau une photographie. Elle nous représentait elle et moi. Je reconnu la photographie. Elle avait été faite en Italie. Nous étions couchées dans un lit en riant aux éclats. L'image originale comportait une autre personne sur la photo. Nous l'avions prise avec l'une des amies de Princesse.  
Cependant la blonde en face de moi avait décidé de couper l'image pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle et moi._

 ** _-C'est une belle photographie._** _Je dis en me tournant vers elle._

 _Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment._

 ** _-Tu restes dormir?_** _Demanda-t-elle._

 _Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une brillante idée. Nous étions très proches, notre relation était ambiguë sans qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre nous néanmoins. Cependant à présent que j'étais célibataire, même si elle l'ignorait, je redoutai de commettre un impair._

 _ **-S'il te plait? Je n'aime pas être seule...**_

 _Elle savait comment toucher ma corde sensible. Même si je voyais que sa supplique n'était qu'un stratagème pour me garder cette nuit, j'acceptai sa proposition en lui souriant._

 _Je n'avais rien prévu pour la nuit mais elle me prêta quelques affaires pour la nuit que je passai après une douche rapide.  
Elle s'était rendue dans la salle de bain juste après moi et je l'attendai assise contre les oreillers de son lit en lisant un livre que j'avais chipé dans sa bibliothèque._

 _ **-Je croyais que tu pensais que ce livre était mauvais.**_

 _Elle me posa cette question en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, à côté de moi. Je tournai le livre pour voir la première page. "The tempest"._

 ** _-Je le pense toujours. L'as-tu lu?_** _Elle fit non de la tête._ ** _Pourquoi l'avoir gardé?_**

 _ **-Lorsque je le vois, il me fait penser à toi.**_

 _Elle n'ajouta rien et j'acceptai sa réponse. Elle vint s'allonger sur le lit et je me remis à la lecture pour m'empêcher de détailler son corps trop peu vêtu pour mon bien._

 ** _-Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper un rhume?_** _Je finis par demander avec un sourire narquois._

 _Elle portait un débardeur et un shorty vraiment trop court qui laissait voir ses interminables jambes fines et musclées._

 ** _-C'est l'été, il fait chaud._** _Répondit-elle en me fixant, me défiant de la détromper._ ** _Et puis il paraît que cela plait aux garçons._**

 _ **-Ha? Un petit copain dont j'ignore l'existence?**_

 _Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Je n'étais pas jalouse, ni avec elle ni avec personne mais j'entrai dans son jeu pour la taquiner. Elle adorait tenter de me rendre jalouse et je la laissai essayer._

 ** _-Qui sait?_** _Fit-elle avec un air mystérieux._

 _ **-Je lui souhaite bien du courage à ce pauvre garçon.**_

 ** _-Hé! C'est méchant ça!_** _S'exclama-t-elle, feignant d'être outrée._

 _Je riai et la pris dans mes bras en guise d'excuse même si elle savait que je la taquinais. Je me replongeai dans ma lecture._

 ** _-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille?_** _Me demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence._

 _ **-Pourquoi cette question?**_

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Elle n'avait jamais semblé attirée par les femmes pour mon plus grand malheur. J'avais en effet été longtemps amoureuse d'elle lors de la fin de mon lycée et la première année de ma licence, avant qu'elle ne décide couper les ponts._

 ** _-Je suis curieuse, c'est tout._** _Rétorqua-t-elle en me fixant._ ** _Alors?_**

 _ **-Ce n'est pas si différent de de cela qu'embrasser un garçon. C'est un peu plus doux peut être. Ça dépend de chacun.**_ _J'expliquai en ignorant son regard insistant._

 _Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. J'espérai que ses questionnements s'arrêteraient là. Mais j'avais tord._

 _ **-Embrasse-moi.**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 ** _-Pourquoi?_** _Insista-t-elle._

 _Je ne répondis pas. Sa requête m'avait déstabilisée. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'embrasser. J'en avais bien trop envie depuis des années.  
Elle me retira mon livre des mains et se pencha vers moi. Elle plaça un main sur mon cou et l'autre sur ma joue._

 ** _-Princesse, c'est une mauvaise idée._** _Je la prévins._

 _Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tentai de résister à l'afflux de désir qui parcourut mon corps. Cependant je perdis la bataille lorsque sa langue vint effleurer ma lèvre supérieur.  
Cette fille était la tentation incarnée. Je devais réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser des heures durant mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela avant d'avoir été honnête avec elle. Je devais lui dire pour ma rupture._

 ** _-Attends, attends..._** _J'avais dû mal à aligner deux mots alors qu'elle revenait sans cesse à l'assaut de mes lèvres._ ** _Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important._**

 ** _-Plus tard._** _Fit-elle, en reprenant sa tâche._

 _ **-C'est vraiment important Princesse; c'est à propos de Blondie...**_

 ** _-Tais-toi._** _M'ordonna-t-elle._ ** _Je m'en fou._**

 _ **-Non, écoute. Elle est moi ont...**_

 _Je ne finis jamais ma phrase. Elle s'attaqua à mon cou et je perdis toute notion du bien et du mal. Seuls comptés ses baisers.  
Je pris les choses en main et la renversa sur le lit. Une main sur sa hanche, je la maintins couchée alors que son corps sursauté de plaisir. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et s'y accrocha lorsque mes lèvres se perdirent dans son cou.  
J'eus un instant de lucidité et m'arrêtai._

 ** _-Continue._** _M'ordonna-t-elle à nouveau._

 _ **-Si je continue...je ne pourrais plus me stopper.**_

 _Je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quoique ce soit qu'elle puisse regréter plus tard malgré mon désir qui me poussait à poursuivre.  
Elle m'embrassa sauvagement, me faisant comprendre qu'elle désirait autant que moi ce qui allait arriver._

 _Dès heures durant, je me perdis dans ses baisers. Je caressai ses courbes délicieuses pendant que son corps se cambrer sous mes assauts. Je la fis gémir comme je l'avais tant de fois rêver. La réalité se révéla tellement plus satisfaisante que mes pensées oniriques. Il se trouva qu'elle était une élève des plus appliquées et c'est avec plaisir que je lui partageai mon savoir._

 _Nous étions enlacées à reprendre notre souffle après une énième étreinte. Je fermai les yeux, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon cœur débordait d'amour pour elle. Je me sentais bien enfin à son côté. Elle était mon première amour. Je comptais lui déclarer ma flamme lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je l'ignorai et restai dans ma bulle de bien être. Je sentis mon amante bouger dans le lit._

 ** _-Tu te fous de ma gueule?!_** _Cria Princesse avec colère._

 _J'ouvris vivement les yeux et la regardai. Ses yeux d'habitude si glaciales, brillaient d'une flamme de colère que je n'avais jamais vu._

 ** _-De quoi parles-tu?_** _Je lui demandais._

 _Elle se leva rageusement du lit pour s'éloigner de moi. Elle me lança mon portable et je lis le message de Blondie._

 _ **Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé à la porte. Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi.**_

 ** _-Barre toi de chez moi!_** _Me hurla-t-elle._

 _ **-Mais enfin calme toi. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe.**_

 _ **-Ce qu'il se passe? Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu t'es jouée de moi!**_

 ** _-Mais c'est faux!_** _Je me défendus._

 _ **-Faux? Vraiment? Est -ce faux que tu n'es plus avec ta copine?**_

 _ **-Non, mais je voulais te prévenir!**_

 _J'avais tenté de lui en parler avant que nous ne couchions ensemble._

 _ **-C'est ça, fais moi rire. Tu t'es faite jeté par ta copine et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est venir ici pour me sauter! Tu me dégoûtes Lexa. Casse toi!**_

 _Ses mots me firent mal. Elle n'avait jamais été pour moi une vulgaire fille avec qui prendre du bon temps, elle était bien plus que cela. Je tentai de m'expliquer, de lui dire que ce n'était pas ainsi que cela c'était passé mais elle refusait de m'écouter. Elle m'abreuva de noms d'oiseaux à la place. Elle me répétait de partir et lorsqu'elle commença à me jeté des objets au visage, je me résolus enfin à partir._

 _J'avais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais être avec elle et à la place elle m'avait chassé de chez elle à cause d'un malentendu.  
Je n'étais pas venue la voir avec des intentions malhonnêtes, j'avais voulu lui expliquer la situation mais elle ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute._

 _Elle m'avait brisé le cœur, et j'errai seule dans la lueur fade du petit matin._

 _Je pris mon téléphone et cherchai dans ma boîte mail un message ne particulier. Je le trouvai et rédigeai ma réponse.  
Je partis pour Londres._

 ** _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Louveteau, je n'ai pas oublié.** Je rassure mon amie d'une voix dure.

Ma canadienne me laisse seule avec Princesse tandis que celle-ci s'approche de moi pour entamer la discussion.


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je la laisse parler la première, après tout c'est elle qui a demandé à me parler. À elle de lancer les hostilités.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.** Débute Princesse.

Je ne lui facilite pas la tâche, je reste immobile en la fixant. Chose rare pour elle, je remarque qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

 **-Quand je t'ai vu dans le salon hier soir, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un mur de plein fouet.** Continue-t-elle. **Je savais que tu devais être présente mais j'avais préféré occulter cette information de mon esprit. J'ai même songé ne pas venir du tout au mariage pour t'éviter mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Lincoln.**

Elle vient s'adosser à la rambarde de la terrasse, son regard me fuit.

 **-Depuis 3 années maintenant, j'essaie de t'oublier, d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Mais malgré mon envie de te fuir, le désir de te revoir était tellement plus puissant. J'ai demandé à Octavia de me dire où tu étais et lorsque je t'ai aperçu avec ton amie à la soirée de vie de jeune fille, tout m'est revenu. Mes sentiments, ma rage, ma jalousie... Tu riais avec elle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir que tu ris avec moi plutôt.**

Je la laisse me dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur sans l'interrompre.

 **-Je t'ai entendu joué du piano cette nuit là. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai su que c'était toi. Et lorsque je t'ai demandé de jouer pour moi... tu as joué une musique qui m'a blessé autant qu'elle m'a fait espérer. "Je te hais, je t'aime, je déteste le fait de t'aimer".** Elle récite les paroles.

Ces mots me brisent le cœur. Elle me dit avoir espérer mais j'ai peur d'espérer à mon tour pour rien.

 **-Je me suis demandée si tu m'aimais mais cela semblait si ridicule après ce que j'avais fait. J'ai voulu te punir de me faire douter de la sorte alors je t'ai embrassé, pensant pouvoir me jouer de toi. Mais le chasseur s'est retrouvé chasser. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfouie, je t'ai repoussé comme je le fais toujours. Parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi.**

 **-C'est pour cela que tu m'as mise à la porte il y a trois ans? Parce que tu avais peur?** Mon ton est de plus en plus froid à mesure que je réalise ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle m'a fait croire que j'étais coupable, que j'avais mal agi alors qu'elle s'est juste servie d'un sms reçu comme prétexte.

 **-Je...je suis désolée. Je te regardais sourire comme une enfant, si paisible et heureuse. Et je me suis dit que tu étais magnifique et que je t'aimais. Mais j'ai eu peur tout à coup. J'ai eu peur de mes sentiments. Ça a toujours été si compliqué entre nous. Je ne voulais pas t'aimer, j'avais peur que tu me brises le cœur.**

 **-Alors tu as préféré me briser le mien.** Je l'accuse.

 **-Oui...j'étais jeune et stupide. Effrayée...je ne savais pas quoi faire et quand j'ai lu ce sms je me suis dit que c'était une bonne excuse. Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine si mal mais tu as toujours eu un talent fou pour me mettre hors et moi et plus tu cherchais à m'apaiser plus j'étais en colère contre moi-même de t'infliger tout cela. J'ai voulu tant de fois m'excuser, t'envoyer un message. Mais j'avais vu une telle souffrance dans tes yeux lorsque tu es partie...je ne pouvais pas contempler le résultat de mes actes.**

Ses explications...je les ai attendu depuis si longtemps. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit, si elle avait cherché a prendre contact je l'aurais laissé faire et je le sais. Ce savoir me blesse tout autant que ses révélations. Le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi est terrifiant.

 **-Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant?** Je la questionne.

 **-Parce que j'ai réalisé que j'étais stupide, affreusement stupide. Je pensais que t'aimer était une faiblesse qui ne me conduirait qu'à la souffrance. J'ai préféré te rayer de ma vie. Mais en faisant cela, je ne fais que survivre. Je ne vis pas sans toi. Or, la vie devrait pas se résumer à une simple question de survie. Je t'aime Lexa.**

Je la regarde avec intensité. Est-elle sérieuse? Joue-t-elle un jeu sadique à mes dépends?

 **-J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.** Je murmure, perdue.

Elle quitte la rambarde et se dirige vers moi.

 **-Laisse moi te donner un peu plus de matière pour ta réflexion.**

Elle m'embrasse avec fougue. Je suis si faible fasse à elle. Elle me désarme totalement et je lui rends son baiser passionné même si je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas la chose la plus futée à faire.

 **-Hum hum...heu Lexa? Tu peux venir deux minutes?** Me sauve une voix masculine.

Cette diversion tombe à point nommé. Je fais un signe de tête à Bellamy qui a parlé. Je grimace un sourire d'excuse à Princesse et vais le rejoindre.

Il m'attire dans la cuisine, loin de la terrasse.

 **-Tu voulais quelque chose?** Je demande.

 **-Hormis t'empêcher de commettre une erreur monumentale tu veux dire?** Me répond-il d'un regard réprobateur.

Je hausse un sourcil pour marquer une question muette.

 **-Je venais chercher une veste pour Octavia qui a un peu froid quand je vous ai vu sur la terrasse. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller embrasser Princesse. Es-tu sure de ce que tu fais?** S'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Je ne suis plus sure de rien...** Je murmure.

Il me prend dans ses bras protecteurs et je reste un long moment à repenser à tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. D'abord Blondie, puis Princesse, je me demande bien ce que le destin me réserve à présent.  
Je confie mes pensés à mon amie, espérant secrètement qu'il m'aide à y voir plus clair.

 **-Je ne peux pas t'aider ma belle, même si je donnerais tout pour pouvoir le faire.**

Bellamy me propose de retourner à la soirée et je le suis sans protester. Je ne me sens pas de me confronter à nouveau à Princesse.  
Mon ami me ramène à ma table et m'annonce qu'il va me chercher un verre d'eau. Ma voisine de table arrive au même moment et je la salue. Je reste bien gentiment assise en suivant Bellamy des yeux. Je le vois me servir un verre au bar et sur le retour il se heurte à Louveteau. Sa mine sombre doit l'alerter car je les vois discuter. L'inquiétude de Louveteau se mut en colère. Elle me cherche des yeux puis s'approche de moi au pas de course.

 **-Vous vous êtes encore embrassées? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?!** Me crie mon amie.

La Belle au bois dormant nous regarde avec de gros yeux. Je me lève et tire Louveteau derrière moi vers un endroit plus calme.

 **-Tu dois être masochiste! C'est la seule explication plausible!** S'énerve la québécoise. **On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas ravaler son vomi?**

 **-Je ne ravale rien du tout! Mais avoue que c'est étrange. Le destin me réunit avec une de mes exes et une ancienne amie que j'aimais. C'est bien pour quelque chose non?** Je réplique.

 **-Le destin n'y est pour rien du tout!**

 **-Qu'en sais-tu?** Je demande.

 **-Très bien. Tu dis que le destin a mis sur ta route ces deux personnes à ce mariage. Mais il y a d'autres gens ici! C'est peut être vers ceux là que tu devrais te tourner.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire?**

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

 **-Je suis là aussi moi! C'est peut être moi la personne vers qui le destin te pousse et non celles qui t'ont brisé le cœur! J'ai toujours été là pour toi! Ne peux-tu pa regarder une seule fois dans ma direction?** Le début de sa tirade n'est que cris alors que la fin s'achève dans un murmure douloureux.

 **-Ho Louveteau...**

 **-Je sais que toi et moi on est amie. Non attends, écoute moi.** Me dit-elle lorsque j'essaie de interrompre. **Je vais venir à Londres, près de toi.** **J'ai conscience que je ne peux pas t'offrir un amour rassurant comme Blondie, ou alors un amour dévorant comme Princesse. Mais je peux te donner un amour nouveau, on peut apprendre toi et moi à s'aimer autrement que comme de simples amies. Tourne toi vers l'avenir plutôt que de rester coincer dans le passer.**

Ses mots s'ancrent en moi. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que ses paroles ne me touchent pas, que je n'y ai jamais pensé mais je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

 **-Prends du temps pour y penser Lexa. Mais garde à l'esprit que qu'importe ce que tu décide, je serais à tes côtés. Tu es ma meilleur amie et tu le seras toujours. Je préfère t'avoir dans ma vie en tant qu'amie que de devoir vivre sans ta présence. Je serais là pour toi quoiqu'il se passe.**

Elle me laisse sur ses mots.

Je sais qu'elle m'a dit la vérité. Même si je choisie de ne pas donner suite à sa déclaration, elle restera pour toujours mon amie. Néanmoins je suis tellement troublée. Ce serait stupide de nier que je l'ai toujours trouvé attirante, c'est une très belle femme après tout. De plus elle m'a toujours soutenue depuis que nous nous connaissons. Cependant, suis-je prête à risquer de perdre son amitié si notre hypothétique future histoire d'amour devait mal se terminer?

Avec ses pensées en tête, je retourne sous les tentes où se déroule le repas de mariage. Il se fait tard et la moitié des convives sont déjà partis se coucher ou alors dorment carrément sur leurs tables.

Je salue Lincoln et Octavia lorsque je les aperçois qui partent profiter de leur nuit de noces.  
Je m'assoie sur ma chaise et pose ma tête sur mes bras croisée à même la table. Je pousse un long soupire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un choix cornélien. Je sais que Blondie est sincère, tout comme Louveteau alors que je doute toujours de Princesse. Cependant mon attirance viscérale pour celle-ci me trouble. J'ai conscience que choisir Blondie serait choisir la sécurité. Je le connais, j'ai été 2 ans en couple avec elle mais Louveteau est dans ma vie depuis tellement plus longtemps. Elle me connait par cœur et m'accepte comme je suis. Princesse me force à m'ouvrir, à exprimer mes sentiments mais est-ce si mal que cela que de m'ouvrir un peu? Une question ne cesse de me hanter.

Qui choisir?

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

 _Alors dites-moi, qui choisiriez-vous à la place de notre héroïne? Blondie? Louveteau? Princesse? Une autre? Ou aucune?  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, vous apprendrez enfin qui est Clarke ;)_

 _Certains d'entre vous on fait des pronostiques, voyons qui a raison! J'espère que mon choix vous surprendra et que vous ne souhaiterez pas ma mort en voyant que je n'ai pas choisi votre chouchoute x)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Je suis assise bien tranquillement dans mon fauteuil en velours vert préféré devant la cheminée. Je me prélasse au chaud, entourée de ma famille et de mes amis. Que demander de plus? Bien que j'ai dépassé la quarantaine depuis quelques années, je me sens toujours aussi en forme que lorsque j'avais vingt ans. La jeunesse c'est dans la tête, ne cesse de me répéter mon adorable femme.  
Nous venons de terminer de prendre le dessert et tous les adultes sont échoués sur les canapés et fauteuils qui parsèment le salon pendant que les enfants jouent sur le tapis devant la cheminé.

Louveteau est venue nous rendre visite pour les fêtes de noël cette année, elle est accompagnée d'une charmante femme brune, Annie. Elles se sont rencontrées dans un avion entre Londres et Québec il y a une dizaines d'années et depuis elles vivent ensemble au Canada. Bien que j'ai été attristée qu'elle quitte Londres, j'ai été vraiment heureuse pour elle quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé la femme de sa vie.  
Lincoln et Octavia sont présent aussi avec leur petit garçon, Ethan. Il est un peu turbulent et hyperactif mais son sourire ravageur le fait passer pour un petit ange et il est très protecteur avec sa cousine, Alisson, qui est plus jeune que lui. Bellamy, le père de la petite se trouve assit dans mon canapé avec sa femme, Echo. Les deux enfants s'amusent avec leurs cadeaux de noël couchés sur le ventre par terre. Il y a deux autres petites têtes blondes avec eux.

Mon fils, Jules et ma fille, Marlène. Mon fils est un garçon timide de 10 ans alors que ma fille âgée de 8 ans est son inverse. Ils me font penser aux enfants dont je m'occupais dans ma jeunesse Georges et Elizabeth. D'ailleurs Georges est présent dans mon salon lui aussi, avec son jeune fils nouveau-né et sa compagne qui est assise juste à côté de lui dans un autre canapé.

Je suis restée en très bon terme avec mes anciens employeurs, ceci explique pourquoi Edward se trouve dans un fauteuil semblable au mien pendant que sa femme, Marta est dans la cuisine avec ma compagne. Malheureusement Elizabeth n'a pas pu être présente, elle donne une tournée de représentations au piano en Asie.

Lorsque Georges et Elizabeth sont allés à l'université j'ai cessé de travailler pour la famille et Edward m'a recommandé auprès d'un de ses amis chez qui j'officie depuis. Georges se plait à dire que lorsque son fils sera en âge d'avoir un précepteur, il s'empresserait de me le confier.

La discussion va bon train dans le salon, ce n'est pas la première fois que tout ce petit monde se réunit pour fêter noël ensemble. Une fois sur deux, ma famille et moi rentrons en France pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec mes parents et sinon je les passe avec ma deuxième famille.

J'attends soudain le bruit d'un verre qui se brise provenant de la cuisine. Nous tournons tous la tête vers la cuisine, intrigués.

 **-Ce n'est rien! C'est juste Clarke et sa maladresse.** Nous préviens Marta en riant.

Je sourie à ma femme toute penaude. Elle va chercher un balais pour nettoyer la scène de crime afin d'éviter que quiconque ne se blesse.

Je me lève pour la rejoindre et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle me sourie timidement et je replace l'une de ses folles mèches derrière son oreille.

 **-Si j'avais su que tu casserais toute la vaisselle, j'aurais réfléchis à deux fois avant de t'épouser!** Je la taquine avec un sourire narquois.

 **-Raconte tes sornettes à d'autres! N'oublis pas que c'est le destin qui a mis notre Clarke sur ton chemin!** Réplique Louveteau en reprenant l'une de nos blagues habituelles.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais destinée un jour à rencontrer mon âme-sœur et cette fantastique personne à côté de moi un peu maladroite est sans conteste cette personne.

 **-Et surtout n'oublis pas que c'est moi qui t'es fait une faveur en acceptant de t'épouser, madame la briseuse de cœur.** Ajoute Clarke pour se venger de ma taquinerie.

Je ris de bon cœur en l'embrassant à nouveau. J'aime son caractère joueur, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et c'est ce qui me plait chez elle. Ça et sa bonté naturelle. J'ai pris du temps avant de cerner son caractère, elle est plutôt timide au début. Pourtant j'ai été ravie de découvrir que sous sa politesse excessive se cachait un vrai volcan qu'il me plait de titiller de temps en temps.  
Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil attitré.

Les enfants qui ont suivi la conversation depuis le début me regarde d'un air curieux. Puis Marlène demande de sa petite voix d'enfant.

 **-Pourquoi tatie Louveteau a dit que c'était grâce au destin que tu avais connu maman?**

 **-Ho c'est une longue histoire ma chérie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour te la raconter.** Je lui explique gentiment.

Ma fille boude, elle a un sale caractère quand elle veut. Son frère intervient en sa faveur, puis Ethan et Alisson font de même et me demandent de leur raconter l'histoire.

 **-Aller Lexa, fais donc plaisir à ces gosses. Raconte nous comment Clarke a conquis ton cœur!** Encourage malicieusement mon amie canadienne.

Les autres invités suivent la lancé des jeunes et de Louveteau.

 **Raconte leur mon amour. Dis leur comment tu m'as choisi moi.** M'achève ma merveilleuse femme en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

 _16 ans plus tôt._

 _Je suis assise sur ma chaise à la table que l'on m'a attribué au début du mariage. Mes pensés sont chaotiques. Les révélations de Blondie m'avaient déjà étonné, celle de Princesse m'ont ébranlées, mais celles de Louveteau ont fini de m'achever. Je suis totalement perdu dans mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas qui choisir, ni que faire tout simplement. Je pousse un long soupire, la tête posée sur mes avant-bras._

 _ **-Vous vous sentez bien?** Me demande la Belle au bois dormant avec inquiétude._

 _J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je n'avais pas fait attention à sa présence avant. J'étais trop occupée à réfléchir pour cela. Ses yeux bleus sont magnifiques. Elle me regarde, soucieuse._

 _ **-Oui, oui ça va.** Je tente de la rassurer sans grand succès en me redressant._

 _ **-Vous en êtes sure? Peut être avez-vous besoin de parler?** Me propose-t-elle avec gentillesse._

 _ **-Vous avez peut être raison...** J'accepte sa proposition._

 _Après tout, au point où j'en suis...Je commence à lui raconter le désastre qu'est ma vie amoureuse. J'essaie de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails, juste assez pour qu'elle saisisse ma situation. Elle me pose des questions de temps en temps. Lui parler me fait du bien._

 _ **-Et maintenant chacune d'elles me demandent de choisir l'une d'entre elles mais je ne sais pas qui choisir.**_

 _ **-Je vois...Si je comprends bien l'une d'elle est votre exe avec qui vous savez que cela pourrait coller mais vous avez peur qu'elle retombe dans ses travers et se remettent à être jalouse pour un rien. Une autre est votre première amour et vous êtes attirée par elle comme un papillon par la flamme mais vous avez peur de vous brûler les ailes. Ce que je comprends parfaitement vu ce que vous m'avez raconter. Et la dernière est votre meilleure amie, celle qui vous connait le mieux mais vous avez peur de briser une amitié qui vous est très chère.**_

 _ **-C'est un bon résumé de l'histoire.** Je confirme._

 _ **-Si vous voulez mon avis, les gens ne changent pas aussi profondément que votre Blondie veut vous le faire croire. Quand à Princesse, vous semblez souffrir plusqu'autre chose lorsque vous êtres près d'elle alors que l'amour justement est une chose magnifique qui nous fait nous sentir étrangement bien. Quand à votre amie, je pense que si vous aviez dû vous mettre un jour ensemble cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps. La distance n'est qu'un prétexte que vous utilisez toutes les deux. L'amour ne connaît pas la distance.** Elle m'explique son raisonnement._

 _ **-Mais je suis pourtant certaine que ce n'est pas un hasard si elles se sont toutes déclarées ce weekend. Je pense que le destin m'a conduite à ce mariage pour trouver mon âme sœur.**_

 _Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, ce fait semble certain dans mon esprit._

 _ **-Vous avez peut être raison.** Dit-elle en hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment._

 _ **-Vous ne devez pas laisser le passer vous hanter mais au contraire vous tourner vers l'avenir.**_

 _Elle a sans doute raison. Peut être que depuis tout ce temps, je suis tournée vers le passé. J'ai fui les relations trop sérieuses car je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce que j'avais vécu avant. Il est temps de regarder vers le futur._

 _ **-Mais alors qui choisir?** Je lui demande en la regardant._

 _ **-Et si vous me choisissiez moi?** _

_Je la regarde, ébahie. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Elle semble plaisanter mais je crois déceler une note de sincérité dans son regard._

 _ **-Mais je ne connais même pas votre prénom!** Je pouffe de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. _

_**-Je m'appelle Clarke.**_

Je regarde toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Ceux sont les personnes, avec le reste de ma famille, qui comptent le plus pour moi. La plupart connaissent l'histoire de ma rencontre avec Clarke, la Belle au bois dormant. Cependant les plus jeunes ne sont pas dans ce cas. De plus, lorsque la femme que j'aime me regarde avec ses yeux bleus qui m'émerveillent en passant une de ses fines mains sur ma nuque, je ne peux pas résister.

Je capitule et commence à leur raconter l'histoire de mon choix.

 **-J'ouvre les yeux lentement, toujours à moitié endormie. J'entends d'une oreille distraite le pilote nous remercier d'avoir choisi sa compagnie aérienne.** Je débute mon récit.


End file.
